Ginger
by ice queen
Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. [COMPLETED]
1. Weasley Dreams

Ginger

Author: Ice Queen

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters connected are not mine.

A/N: This is just a first draft, any comments, criticisms and such are greatly appreciated, please tell me if anything such as actions or relations seem OOC. Well, other than the D/G relation. I like that, it's staying. Sorry if the chapter endings are rough^_^; This is a fic which keeps me up late at night. *Whispers* _Very_ Tempermental.

"Ginger!! Ginger! Where's the green stuff?? You know? The twins did it again, and Errick's stuck on the roof." The tall, lanky blonde walked into the room, a slight scowl on his handsome face. "Why did we have twins again?"

"Now, Draco honey, I already told you they run in my family!" Ginny Weasley-Malfoy replied calmly, spooning some of the baby food to the giggling blonde in front of her.

"Yeah, but you never told me why we KEPT them." As if on cue two identical faces looked around the corner with a familiar scowl.

"We heard that dad! And we don't 'preciate it." The little strawberry blonde girl stated.

"Yeah, you coulda gotten rid of Anton'a but I'm much too important!" Anthony stated, gaining a glare from his twin sister. Ginny glared at her now smirking husband and son.

"He does have a point, you know..." Draco stated, ruffling his daughters hair to say he was teasing.

"And is Erick still on the roof?" Ginny asked. The twins and Draco sported the exact same look of _Oh... I thought I had forgotten something..._

"But Maa! He deserved it! He wouldn't let Anton'a ride his Nimbus 4000 and he knew dad said she could! It wasn't like we killed him or nothin, just a prac'tical joke!"

"Now I know how my mother felt. Draco the green stuff is in the junk drawer, and make sure that he doesn't ruin another pair of pants. We all know how well that glue potion the twins came up with works."

Summer, the small blonde in the high chair, squealed happily, tossing her baby food at her parents who had forgotten her. Draco couldn't even bring himself to complain of his new robes smelling of liver and onions, not when she turned those big brown eyes up at him and cooed her favorite word. "Qwidditch!"

"Summer! Not until you're older! Like... two." Ginny stated calmly, a slight smile playing over her mouth. Draco thought it best not to mention the miniature broom he had put away the day she was born. He turned back to the twins instead.

"Why do you care whether you can ride his broom? You both have perfectly good Firebolt 400's!" The frowned, as though he knew nothing.

"But his is s'posed to go faster, and it shoots those cool flames from the tail when you go _reallllly_ fast!" Antonia explained, as though it were the only thing that mattered.

"I should have known. Well, come on, we have to go save your older brother again. I'm sure we'll hear of this one for days." The parent figures grinned at each other, neither mentioning that Erick was a duplicate of Draco in his younger days. They would leave that to their children to find out when they reached Hogwarts.

"Oh, Draco? Be sure to clean the boys up, the family is coming for a visit." She grinned at him. "Charlie even said he had those leather pants you were so interested in, and he would trade you for your new broom."

"Well... I'll think about it." Draco replied, flushing slightly at the look on her face.

"Oh, and Draco? I love you!"

_I love you... I... Love... you.... love you... _

Draco Malfoy, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Prefect, and all around not-nice guy sat straight up in bed, running his hands through his sweat soaked hair. This was the fourth time he'd had that dream in the same number of nights. Needless to say it was really getting hard to deal with. He rolled over, noting the time. Three o'clock in the morning. He turned, plumped his silk covered pillow and went back to sleep again.

**************

"He's staring at her again."

"Ron, I don't know what your problem is, but as long as he doesn't physically or emotionally attack her than you shouldn't care where he looks." Hermione stated, downright irritated with this same conversation every morning for the last week.

"Bet the slimy git has something planned already. Can't trust Malfoy not to be a complete Arse." Ron replied, completely ignoring Hermione's sigh of impatience. Harry said nothing, merely flipping the pages of the Daily Prophet as though he had no idea what they were speaking of. He had taken to doing that often in the morning, kinda like how he ignored Ginny's rapt looks of adoration.

"Maybe Malfoy has developed something that could pretend to be a heart." Hermione offered, knowing that she was reaching.

"What? And he fell in love with a Weasley? I doubt it. Last I heard he and his mirror were going steady." Ron slammed his fork down, moving to get to his feet. Hermione yanked him down again, motioning towards his oblivious little sister.

"Don't you dare miss up this year for Ginny! It's taken her this long to find friends of her own!" Ron hesitated, bloodlust in his eyes warring with love. He scowled, nodding in silent agreement.

"But if he makes one wrong move I swear-"

"Of course Ron, we've heard it before."

Farther down the table Ginny was completely oblivious to all the problems, staring and death threats that surrounded her. She was too busy teasing her best friend Megan about her crush. "I could get him over here, you know. Colin's about as sweet as can be."

"Would you stop talking so loud! Someone might hear you!" Megan hissed, looking around to see where the Gryffindor in question was sitting. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw he was at the other end. "And besides, I don't like Colin, I just think he's... cute!" She stated, blushing wildly.

"I don't see why you don't just go up to him! You two would make the perfect couple!" Ginny stated, trying not to laugh at Megan's horrified look.

"Oh right, I'll do that as soon as you get 'round to proposing to Potter over there." She replied, smirking as the older girl blushed hotly.

"Alright! But what kind of proposal?" Ginny asked wickedly though her blush. Pause for a moment, then both girls burst out laughing, attracting more attention than either of them realized.

"Why Virginia Weasley! That was positively scandalous!" Megan stated though her gasps of laughter. Ginny merely shook her head, burying her face in her arms as her laughter made her eyes water.

Across the room Draco smirked unconsciously at the sight of the redhead laughing. Even dressed in rags she was still the prettiest girl in the room, not that he would ever have admitted it out loud.

"SLAM!!" Rons fork came crashing down to the table as he stood up. He was forcibly tugged down to the bench again.

"He was only _smiling_ for Merlin's sake! It isn't as though he made a lewd proposition." She hissed. _Whoops... bad choice of words_. She grimaced as Ron's hair took the same shade as his hair.

"He had best not, if he fears for his bloody, slime filled life!" And his morning rant on the evils of Slytherins and Malfoy began again. Hermione merely rolled her eyes and stole Harry's copy of the Daily Prophet from out of his hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!"

*************

Ginny was still smiling slightly as she made her way to first period. It had taken her four years to find friends, after that first year incident. But the wait had been worth it, no one was a better best friend than Megan Broomswick. The little brunette had a wicked sense of humor and always made the people around her smile. She always made Ginny see the obvious, even when it came to the Harry Potter affaire, as they had begun to call it. It really was a pity they didn't have more classes together. Perhaps they could arrange for next year...

Ginny's thoughts were cut off as she got to her class. There were none of her classmates there, which had been expected as she was twenty minutes early, yet someone was sitting in her seat. He stood, his familiar scowl triggering an old memory in her mind.

"Malfoy... Since when have you taken up healing?" She asked, silently yelling at herself for such a bland comment in the face of pure evil.

"I want you to stay away from me, Weasley. I don't have time to become a muggle loving fool." With that extremely strange comment he shoved her out of his way and walked out. Ginny raised one eyebrow slightly completely and utterly confused. She shrugged then forgot about it, she was in her favorite class of the day and psycho blonde prats had no right to take that away from her.

************

"MEGAN!! GIVE ME IT BACK!!" Ginny shouted as they raced into the dining room for lunch. Megan merely grinned, holding the book out to taunt the redhead. In Ginny's haste to get her journal back she ran into a large, unmoving object.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me, little girl. Don't make me back it up." The voice came from right over her ear, making her pale slightly. For a second she froze like a deer caught in muggle headlights, than she began to get angry.

"Well now, Malfoy... I would really love to do as you so generously command, but there's one slight problem." She pointed down, smirking as he blushed at the sight of his arms wrapped around her waist. "You don't seem to be helping." He jumped back as though hexed.

"I'm going to KILL HIM!!" The well known voice echoed throughout the hall, making both Ginny and Draco look up, startled. There was Ron, dragging Hermione behind him as though she weighed less than his backpack. Hermione seemed to be trying to hold him back, but obviously wasn't having much luck. Ginny glanced from Draco to Ron, rolling her eyes. She stepped between the two males with a groan.

"Stop it Ron, as much as I hate to admit it, it was my fault I ran into the egotistical prat. Frankly the sight of blood doesn't do well for anyone's digestion and I'd _appreciate it_ if you would _restrain _yourself." With that said she walked away, bright as her fire engine red hair. Ron stood, watching her, his mouth gaping open and closed as though he were a fish.

"You might stop, Weasley, before your face stays that way." Draco stated, smirking. He turned on his heel and sauntered away, as though he hadn't just been involved in the most entertaining spectacle Hogwarts had seen all week. Hermione took that opportunity to drag Ron back to the Gryffindor table.

Ron glared at Harry, as though it were all his fault that Draco was playing games with his little sister. "I didn't see you doing anything." He growled. Harry merely blinked. And Ron launched into yet another anti-Slytherin spiel.

At the teachers table one well-known headmaster had a very knowing twinkle in his eye.

***********

"Why am I here?" Draco demanded arrogantly, glaring at the old headmaster's grin. "I didn't do anything!"

"Now, now, Draco. I merely wanted to talk to you. You seem... troubled as of late." Dumbledore replied, leaning back in his chair slightly. "Perhaps you are having problems sleeping?"

"How'd you-Wait! I don't have to tell you anything, not unless it's to do with school."

"But this does have to do with school. Your grades are slipping, and you've been caught sleeping in class twice. Not that anyone would blame you for sleeping through Divinations, yet it is rather out of character for a prefect such as yourself." Dumbledore sighed at the stubborn silent look that crossed the blondes face. "Perhaps rather than telling me, you would like to speak to Snape... Or even use a little trick I, myself favor." He pointed over to a shining bowl in one of the cabinets. "I can arrange for you to have a pensieve of your own."

"That's where you put thoughts in a bowl, right? There is no way I would keep one of those in Slytherin, so thanks, but no thanks." Dumbledore sighed.

"If I allowed you to keep it here, instead?"

"I... I... maybe. All right, but if this gets out to anyone I'm telling my father." With that threat made he turned, walking out of the room with an arrogant manner fit for a king. He fortunately didn't see Headmaster Dumbledore's moustache tremble slightly.

"Oh, I doubt that shall happen, son."

************

Snape handed him a small ebony bowl full of silver fluid. The tall potions teacher stepped back, with as close a smile as Draco had ever seen gracing his face. "Perhaps this might help you tolerate the more... ridiculous classes you insist on taking." He stated, making Draco smirk slightly. Snape turned then, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts. The first thought that went into the bowl was an image of Potter grabbing the snitch right as he was about to. The very sight of the scarhead's face in his bowl made the blonde scowl, so he quickly overlapped it with another. His father this time.

_"Son, soon your time shall come that you might serve the master as I, and your mother have done so faithfully. I know you shall make us both proud." Lucius stated, walking back and forth in front of his chained son. "I have too long allowed you your own way, you lack the discipline necessary to be one of the Death Eaters, but that shall be rectified." He turned, smiling evilly at his blood soaked son, his hand tightening slightly on his wand. _

_"Y-yes... fa-father." Draco replied through bruised and battered lips. He had never recieved such a beating in his life. The strong, arrogant look that generally shined in his steel eyes was gone, a mere memory. _

_"I knew you would do me proud." WHIP! _

_"AAAARRRGGHHH!!!!!" _

Draco shuddered, his hand unconsciously touching the small scar on his right cheek. He had had it since that first discussion before first year. He hadn't allowed himself to consciously remember, not until now. He turned again, pulling another thought for the silver fluid, this time a piece of a dream.

_"Daddy? Tell us a story?" The small child crawled sleepily into his grasp, her brother curling into his side as though it were his rightful place. "Tell us the one of Mommy and you." She yawned. _

_"I don't know, I doubt it would be as interesting as what you've gotten into today." Draco replied dryly, a picture of his oldest son's bright red face flashing to mind. _

_"But without it, me and Ant'ny wouldn't be here!" _

_"Yes love, I know." _

Draco stopped there, shoving the bowl away almost violently. He shuddered for a moment, trying to put things into perspective, or at least the perspective that he approved of. He never even noticed the silent eyes that watched over him from the door.

_The boy has the gift. Whether or not he believes in it_. Dumbledore stated silently._ He shall do great things, as well_.

Before leaving Draco placed a black lid over the pensieve, adding a few hexes just in case. Dumbledore was too... Honest (Something that Draco scoffed at, but had no trouble using to his own advantage) to investigate, but many students came into this office. It would be best that no one was tempted to look.

He walked out, his familiar smirk firmly in place and the happy knowledge that he could act like a prick again shouting in his head.

"Albus, I fear you have given the boy the final means of relieving himself of what little conscience he has." McGonagall stated, watching the young Slytherin leave.

"No, Minerva, I have allowed him to recognize that he possesses such a thing. He just hasn't realized it yet."

End Chap 1 


	2. We could be heroes...

Ginger Chap 2

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Wow... There's a plot under the plot? I hadn't really noticed^_^;; *Waits for a reaction, smirks evilly* There are a couple of questions that have been getting under my skin, so this fic will hopefully Exorcise these demons for me. Thanks for all the great comments! There might be a touch of R/Hr, but not much in this chap, I say Hermione can have whatever man she bloody well wants (Other than Draco), cuz she rocks! So H/H shippers don't flame me, all right? Rest of you ready the torches! There's something in this fic which could piss Ginny lovers off. Forgive me, and as for Draco... well... what _won't_ piss Draco lovers off? And as for Harry lovers... well...*Runs away before they start shooting.*

Draco was late to dinner that evening, walking in with his usual smirk in place. None of the teachers made a comment, so it appeared as though he had permission.

Ginny sat back, a befuddled look on her face. _Why is he late? And why was I watching for him? It isn't as though I care for the egotistical git. I wish he would just leave me alone! _He looked up, as though knowing she were watching him, and smirked. It was enough to make the youngest Weasley fume silently. She turned, blatantly showing that she didn't care she had been caught staring.

Megan smirked directly into her eyes. "I suppose even Harry isn't a match for that one, is he, Ginny?" She stated, grateful for the chance at revenge.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course."

Ginny growled, turning her attention back to her plate and ignoring the way Megan's smirk widened. And the way Draco's widened as well.

"Hey, Malfoy? Whatcha starin at?" Crabbe asked around a slab of meat.

"Nothing important." He replied, inwardly rejoicing that he had gotten over the ridiculous torture of feeling he had been attacked by.

"Oh, right." _Munch, munch, munch_.

"Have you never heard of chewing with your mouth's closed?" Draco asked sarcastically, not surprised when all he got in return were two extremely blank looks and more open mouthed chewing. "I suppose it _was_ a bit too much to ask, wasn't it?" They both nodded, smiling happily because, though neither had gotten the joke, it appeared Draco was back to normal. In their small little brains even they had begun to worry about his changes. It didn't speak well of his self-control.

Thankfully he would no longer have to worry about appearing less than Malfoy like. If he did have a setback he would merely return to the pensieve and rid himself of it. With that thought Draco dug into his first decent meal of the week.

**********

"But, didn't you want us, Daddy?" Antonia asked, gazing up at him with hurt silver eyes.

"Oh, don't be a git, Anton'a, he didn't even know 'bout us back then! He was tryin' to concentrate on bein' a Quiddetch player and stuff!" _But I did know... I saw you_. Draco stared down at the faces so precious to him, the memories of years ago rushing into his head as though they were yesterday. He couldn't tell them that, though, so he continued with his tale, not bothering to answer.

"But while I was busy shoving my thoughts away, your mother was brimming full of new ones... And had I known what they were I would have ran screaming."

"You're so silly, Daddy. You don't run from anything!"

"Maybe not now, but back then it was considered a very Slytherin thing to do. At least that's what I told myself."

"Draco, honey. It's time for all good boys and girls to go to bed." Ginny came into the room, her hair a mass of flame flowing around her face. The twins smirked. "That includes you two." He gave the two a sympathetic smile, tucking them into their beds with a kiss for each. Soon he would have to insist they slept in different rooms, but not for a while yet.

"Your mum's right, kids. I need my beauty sleep you know!" He stated, walking away to the sweet sound of children's laughter.

"Daddy wants to be pretty!" He heard one say between gasps of laughter.

_Such innocence... Was I ever like that? _

Draco jerked awake once more, an almost inhuman cry longing to escape. _I thought it_ _were over... This is_ not _good._

*************

The next morning it appeared that Draco had taken a turn for the worse. He refused to say a thing, not even bothering to comment when the Weasley boy shot orange juice out of his nose, or when Potter choked on his pancakes. His eyes kept traveling from the Weasley girl to the headmaster, neither one receiving a particularly _loving_ glance. In other words Ginny was seeing images of her headstone, all thanks to his look, while Dumbledore wasn't bothered in the least, merely being polite enough to hide his amusement.

After class Draco shoved past everyone in his haste to get to Dumbledore's office. He sat there, waiting for the headmaster to show up for a good twenty minutes. When the headmaster finally got there he began to growl.

"Why didn't that... THING work?" Draco demanded as the Headmaster sat down. Dumbledore merely smiled, leaning back in his over sized chair. "It didn't help at all! If anything the dreams are worse!!"

"When one takes old thoughts out, one allows room for new ones." Dumbledore stated cryptically. "By examining the thoughts you wish to rid yourself of, they become more clear and start to show patterns." He smiled, offering the blonde a candy.

"Ton tongue toffee?" Draco snarled, turning on his heel and stalking out of the room. "Perhaps Miss Weasley might be of service, she has had some training in unusual dreams." Dumbledore threw out that last piece of advice right before the sound of the door slamming reached him.

_The day I go to a Weasley for help is the day I go to St. Mungos for a permanent vacation._ With that cynical thought Draco Malfoy stormed off to his next class, never even noticing the stricken look on the person in the hallway.

_Draco Malfoy needs help from a Weasley?!_ Ginny paled, _Not just any Weasley, but... Me? Even if he does he's too bloody proud to admit it, so I have nothing to worry about._ She sighed, that truth relieving her greatly. With a last look in the direction he had headed she turned and entered the Headmaster's office.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Ahh, yes! Miss Weasley, I was just wondering when you would get here."

**************

"There's no point in asking her, anyways. As if a little muggle loving brat would know what it was like to be tormented with... Brady Gang, or whatever the hell that muggle show is, images. She'd probably think they were... _Cute_." His normally pale face went pure white with that thought. "I'd rather have nightmares of Dementors than another one of those fluffy, good for nothing dreams." An image of Ginny dressed as a dementor leaning forward to give him the Kiss popped into his head, making him tug at his tie.

"Not that kind of dementor." He rebuked.

"Hey, check it out, Malfoy's talking to himself!" The most loathsome voice of all was right behind him, and he hadn't even noticed. This was NOT good.

"Heard that was the next step of someone going insane." The male Weasley replied.

"Oh yeah? And what's the first?"

"Do you really need a reason when you're an awful git like him?" The trio of annoyance giggled as though he had made the joke of the year. Draco turned with a snarl.

"At least I can _afford_ to go insane, Weasley." As they stared at him silently he turned, walking away, not even bothering to affect his usual saunter_. They should bloody well start a club, call it "League of Annoyance" or better yet, "Three Arses." Out to right wrongs and annoy those better looking than they are._ Even he had to choke back a laugh at that one.

"You know, if I actually cared, I would think that there's something wrong with Draco." Hermione stated with a curious look.

"Took you long enough to figure, and here I thought you were a bloomin' genius." Ron stated, shoving the thought away as easily as that. "I've known it since first year."

"I'd have to agree with that one, Hermione." Harry stated with a half smile, leading the group away.

*************

Ginny was not feeling well, and it was all the headmaster's fault_. Set an example, he says... Show others that inter-house friendships and cooperation are to be accepted, even commended. Well, that was all well and good had it not been a SLYTHERIN! Not just any Slytherin, either. Draco Malfoy, biggest git in the universe Slytherin_. _Why couldn't he have picked a nice Hufflepuff boy?? _She kept telling herself that her experiences with dreams had nothing to do with this. In fact, she would rather not go over what she had dealt with after her first year, it had taken many books and counseling to get over that time, the last one she wanted to know about it was...

"How can _you_ help _me_, Weasley?" Yes, that was him. Draco Malfoy had her pinned against the wall that led to the dining hall, one hand on either side of her, daring her to escape. He was getting rather pushy if you asked her, and she would have kneed him for a dollar had she not known it would get points taken. Stupid prefect.

"If you ask me, Malfoy, I doubt anyone can help you." For a second there she could have sworn his mouth was going to drop open. "But I'm sure there's a five step plan for being an annoying Git... Perhaps Lockeharte wrote one." She gave him her most cheery smile and ducked out from under his arms.

"I'm not done with you Weasley!!" He shouted, glaring at her retreating back. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind him made him turn. Pansy Parkinson stood, glaring icicles at her supposed 'Boyfriend.' Draco merely scowled at her, deliberately turning and walking away without a word.

*************

"Miss Weasley! I am ashamed of you! The Headmaster clearly asked you to do a simple favor for Mr. Malfoy here, and you blatantly ignore him!" Ginny looked from her lunch up with a groan, seeing a smirking Draco waving at her from behind Professor McGonagall's back. Slytherins, Machiavellians was more like it! With a muted scowl she nodded, ignoring Malfoy's triumphant smirk.

"Yes Professor McGonagall."

"Now that's more like the Ginny we know, isn't it? You shall be meeting with Mr. Malfoy during your free period after lunch for the rest of the week." McGonagall smiled sympathetically. "And no need to worry, the staff and I shall make sure the two of you are left in peace." _That's what I was worried about..._ Ginny thought with a muffled groan. Draco smirked as he walked away, he might not have wanted her help, but _nobody_ turned down a Malfoy. Especially a no-account Weasley!

Ron glared at her, than glared at the retreating Malfoy. "What did she mean, meeting with that arrogant git?" He demanded. "She can't expect you to put up with an egotistical Slytherin like that!"

Ginny merely nodded, burying her bright red face in her arms as the rumors began spreading like wildfire. Next thing she knew the entire school would have her bonded for life with the prat, and rumors of child pregnancies would abound. As if she would even _talk_ to him if she didn't have to!

**************

**A/N: I just... can't help myself... Forgive me ahead of time, it just got... stuck in my head. You're wondering what I'm talking about? Just... watch.**

Crabbe was bored, and it was a rather astounding thing to be sure. Usually when at a meal he was too busy eating to get bored, and there was the little fact that he never thought enough to run out of thoughts. But for some reason he wasn't particularly hungry.

He would have expected Draco to make some comment where he was trained to respond, but the blonde was too busy staring over at the little redhead and avoiding Pansy. That was completely understandable from Crabbe's prospective, even if the Weasley was a Gryffindor. At least she didn't talk like a parrot on speed. He frowned, absently reaching for another chicken leg. His hand touched flesh, making his eyes jump up. He found himself staring into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Millicient stared back, a slight smile forming. And they stayed that way for what seemed an eternity, both holding onto the same piece of chicken.

Goyle glanced up, watched for a while, then thanked the powers that be he didn't have to share his own chicken.

**Oh, wasn't that just too sweet!! BWAHAHAHAA! Gomen, Mina-san, Icy had a slight breakdown there. _Hums a few bars of Love is in the Air_.**

*************

Draco absently wondered where Crabbe had gotten off to after lunch, but didn't care enough to go looking. Besides Goyle had grown big enough that he blocked out the sun every time he walked by a window. He was more than sufficient as a bodyguard/object of mockery. Though Draco had grown fond of the two over the years, they were kind of like... over-grown pit bulls. He smirked, telling himself they would both be getting spiked collars for Christmas.

_Daddy? Where are you? _

_Daddy! It's dark! Mommy's afraid... _

_You have to save her! She doesn't like the dark! _

_Da- _

Draco staggered like a blind man, hitting the wall with his shoulder and bonelessly sliding down it.

"D-Draco? Man, what's wrong?" Goyle asked, staring stupidly at him from above.

"It-It's nothing. Just... nothing." He stood, running his hand through his hair in an agitated manner. "Where would it be dark at this time of day?" He asked himself.

"Oh! I know! I know! In the dungeons! It's spook-er... It's cool down there." Goyle looked like he had just won a Spelling Bee.

"You idiot! We sleep down there! Of course it- Wait, you might have something. Gotta go!" _What am I doing? I'm acting like a complete idiot! I'm supposed to meet Gi-_ He stopped, almost making Goyle run into him. _I'm late... Bloody hell, don't tell me she went down there to find me! Idiotic Gryffindor. I ought to let her rot for the sake of humanity._ Of course by this time he had already hit the bottom stairs running and was searching for something off balance. _There, that room's not supposed to be closed_. He started running forward.

**************

_"Who do you think you are, little girl? How dare you trespass on Slytherin Territory?"_ The disembodied voice was mocking her, playing on her fears. It was getting rather old.

_"We've seen how you watch Draco, but you can't have him. He's too good for a muggle-loving brat like you."_ It called out again. Ginny shuddered slightly, searching around with her hands in order to find a door. It was pitch black, something that she had never liked, especially since first year.

_"What? Think you're too good to reply? Or have you wet yourself already?"_ A creepy laugh followed, sending chills down her spine. _"Is the widdle weasel fwightened? Does her want her mumsy? Awwww. GET OVER IT!!"_

A different voice came this time, more hesitant. _"I don't know, I say she can have Malfoy if she wants, he's always been somewh-" _

_"SHUDDUP! She can't have him and that's that!"_ The voices began to argue, which would have made Ginny laugh had she not been unable to see her hand in front of her face. She could have sworn that something brushed against her calf, though. Images of Basiliks and other assorted snakes jumped into her mind, making her body freeze in terror.

_BANG!!_ The door crashed in, followed by a sweaty Goyle. Draco Malfoy stepped over him, not a single hair out of place. "I suppose a bright Gryffindor like yourself forgot Lumos at a time like this?" He asked cynically, reluctantly reaching his hand out to her. Ginny grabbed on, clinging like it were a life raft and ignoring his commentary. "I suppose I'll have to shower after this, wouldn't want Weasley germs." It was enough to jerk her out of her terror as she glared at him. Draco merely smirked.

"Come out Pansy, Blaise." He called, almost casually. The two girls came out from behind the closet door, almost shaking in their fright. "You have displeased me, girls. And shall be punished." The two went as pale as Malfoy, pleading looks on their faces.

"B-but... she's a Gryffindor! And a Weasley to boot!" Pansy pleaded.

"And thus mine to torture, not yours. For punishment... Goyle, take your pick and she shall be your girlfriend for the next year. Where is Crabbe, anyways?" The two girls ran screaming, a hugely grinning Goyle close on their heels.

"I suppose Goyle will work it out on his own."

"That was... _really_ evil. Not that they didn't deserve it, but _Goyle_?" Ginny stared up at him with horrified amusement.

"It won't be all that bad, he'll end up following them around offering to carry their shopping bags." Draco smirked, easily pulling her out of the darkened room into the hallway. "Now you brainless little weasel, where the hell did you get the idea of coming down here from?" His scowl was back, full force. It was just too much for the overly stressed girl to handle. Ginny cracked.

"You know what, Malfoy? I don't care what you think, I'm sick and tired of being the Damsel in distress. I'd rather have detention with Snape than work with you!" She turned and began to storm away.

"What exactly are you talking about, Weasley? I didn't say anything about being a damsel in distress! Just an idiot!"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you? Little Ginny Weasley needs to be saved on a weekly basis, and since Potter isn't here I guess the big bad Draco Malfoy will have to step in! Get over yourself, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my own problems!" She turned again, but this time Malfoy merely pulled her back by the arm.

"Oh, yeah. It sure looked that way to me." The sarcasm was evident. "Maybe when you were cutting off the circulation in my arm. Or when you were near tears when I walked in. Face it little girl, you're no match for Slytherins. You might as well go running to your _precious_ Potter before you even _attempt_ to deal with me." Draco's eyes went cold as he turned away.

"Why... Why do I get the feeling we aren't talking about the same thing?" She moved, trying to get a glimpse of his face. He kept moving away. "Don't tell me... You actually _liked_ playing hero! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!"

He flushed slightly, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to appear unaffected. Ginny stopped laughing. "Mal-Draco... I mean... Um, thanks." With that she turned and ran as though the depths of Hell were on her heels.

He stared at the empty hallway, a resolute scowl on his face. "Don't even think you're going to make me a Gryffindor, little girl. Especially not one like your _precious_ Potter." He turned, sauntering to his dorm room. First day down, four days to go.

*************


	3. You make me break down

Ginger Chap 3

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: All right, Harry has a much better part in this chapter, though still small, since frankly, I get sick of Harry-centric stories. For all those that find this chapter a lil' tame, well, I'll make it up next time, all right? And some of you might be wondering, why so Draco-centric? Well, for the last couple of fics I've been concentrating on Ginny, so I thought I'd give the blonde boy some attention this go round. Thank you all my loyal subj-*Cough* My loyal friends! May your day be as bright as you wish it to be^_^

That night Draco had another dream. But this time he wasn't merely the observer.

"Daddy! You're... short." A little strawberry blonde stared up at him, her eyes dancing as though she knew a secret. Her mirror image groaned, shoving his elbow into her stomach lightly.

"Shut it, Anton'a, he ain't through growin' yet." The male version stated. He then turned to the very confused looking blonde. "'Allo pops, you might not know us yet, but you're our dad. By Feorge, he sure looks like Erick, don't 'e?"

"Y'er right, 'e does. But that ain't what we're 'ere for, Anto'ny. We's here to get him and mum together! He told us all bout that, 'member? Right afore we went to sleep." The female version nodded, as though she were stating a well known fact.

"This is all a horrendously bad dream, isn't it?" Draco turned, sure that they were just figments of his imagination. "If this wasn't connected with those ridiculous dreams I've been having lately I would... Well, I rightly don't know what I would do but I can promise that it WILL NOT BE PRETTY!!"

"I think we've gone and made da mad." The female stated hesitantly, looking to her brother for support. "We didn't mean it when we called you short, we was just playin. Y'er a good foot taller than Erick. And you'll get taller!"

"Aye! You will!"

"That's nice to-What the hell am I talking about? Get out of my head you rugrats! There is no way in Heaven, Hell, or in between that I'm going to end up with a mudblood-loving snot nosed Gryffindor! Especially not a Weasley!!"

As one the twins began to bawl. He turned, sticking his nose in the air, completely unaffected. "You ain't our Pa! You're just a cold-blooded... _Malfoy_! I shoulda let Unka George make fun of yous! Mama deserves better than-"

"Stop it Anton'a, he didn't mean it, you know that!" The male wrapped an arm around his mirror's shoulder in a comforting manner. "He's j'st actin' like Erick when he wants somethin' 'e can't have." The girl hiccuped, nodding silently. Draco's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

As one the twins wiped away their tears, looking up at him with his own silver eyes. "Pa, we don't know why's you actin' so mean, but... We're gonna 'elp you anyway. Cuz if we don't somethin' tells us... we won't be 'round much longer. Or at all..." The room went dark, both small children disappearing as though they had never been there.

"I... I don't care, do you hear me? I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T... happen." He dropped, sinking his head into the palms of his hands. _"I don't care..."_

"The redheaded bastard was right... I am going insane." He sat up, the words forcibly torn from his lips as he stared at the darkened room. The sounds of Goyle and Crabbe snoring came to him, making reality thud even harder in his brain than he had thought possible. "I am going insane, and I'm surrounded by idiots. _Lovely_." **A/N: I had that word stolen from me by a Draco-wanna-be in Junior High. Of course that was before Draco even existed, but that's another matter entirely. It just seems like a... Draco catch-phrase of sarcasm^_^**

He turned over, burying his head under his pillow and forcing his eyes to stay open until the morning wake up call. After a while one of his eyes began to twitch in time with the snores. _Twitch... Twitch... Twitch..._

*************

"This isn't working, the little brat can't do anything for me and I don't have much time until... Until something bad happens, I know it! _Anything _that has to do with redheads is automatically bad news." There was a slight bit of light in the room that trailed Draco as he paced in the area in front of his bed. His hair was messed up from the numerous times he ran his hand through it and his feet were starting to get rug burn, not to mention the wear on the rug. 

Crabbe and Goyle were no help, each smirking slightly in their dream, Crabbe mumbling something suspiciously like "'Llicent." every once in a while. Goyle merely saying "Chicken..." Typical behavior. He should have known Crabbe would shack up with the beast woman sooner or later, they had so much in common after all. And Goyle? Well it was only to be expected. Give him two of the hottest girls in the house and what else would the idiot dream about?

He smirked, glad to have been distracted for a moment at least. Of course that thought led him back to where he started and the pacing began all over again. Until a thought struck him between his silver eyes. "Bloody hell, we have a Quidditch practice today." But that wasn't the worst of it, you see, Draco was the captain of his team and he hadn't even come up with new plays yet. He almost smiled, thankful for something to keep him busy for the rest of the pre-dawn hours, and pulled out his notebook and a quill. It was time to get to work. Potter wouldn't beat him this year, not if he had to use every dirty trick in the book.

*************

Crabbe was in heaven. Every time he started to ask for something it was handed to him before he completed his thought. A slight smile, another helping of pancakes, and the worlds most perfect girl catering to his every whim. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this female. He would follow her to the ends of the earth... as long as she brought the food of course.

*A/N: Icy sorry, but in a sick, demented way she thinks the couple is quite adorable on it's own.*

He never even thought of Draco as she stood up to leave. He just grabbed her bags from her and followed. Had he been a cartoon character there would have been little red hearts fluttering around the six foot six tall, three hundred pound Beater. But Millicient didn't mind, in fact she was having the same problem. 

Draco watched them go, torn between disgust and laughter, but gave into neither. Although Crabbe wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, he was still a loyal pet. He deserved happiness where it found him.

"Goyle, come. We have much to do." The annoying voice called out, making his other goon jump like a puppy called to heel. Pansy and Blaise smirked at him, shoving their bags into the walking wall's waiting hands. Draco was left alone.

"Perhaps I was a mite hasty with their punishment." Draco stated to himself. He shrugged, motioning the team to head for the pitch. He would just have to collect the beaters after they had rid themselves of their female problems. Thankfully Millicient was on the team, having broken the no-female rule the first year she tried out, and would no doubt be bringing Crabbe along. Goyle might be a little more difficult to get a hold of. With that thought Draco sent a first year to collect him. He walked out of the dining room, trying not to gloat at the fact he hadn't glanced at the little weasel once during the meal.

The only problem was, right before leaving he couldn't help but look over in her... general direction, and find that she wasn't there. It seemed he wasn't as strong-willed as he had thought. It's easy to avoid looking at someone that wasn't even there. _But where is she?_

***********

"I can't face another hour of that Ferret-faced psycho smirking at me, not when he thinks I owe him my life. I'm just gonna haveta... Figure out another way to get breakfast. I guess it's a good thing Ma sent me this fudge. It's kinda old... but..." Ginny was talking to herself. In reality she was waiting for the time when the Slytherin Quidditch team usually headed for the pitch on Wednesday. Lousy Snape let their team skip every Wednesday morning in order to practice, when the Gryffindors had to practice at night.

She planned on sneaking down after their usual time and heading for Care For Magical Animals. Hagrid had a new set of magical creatures for the semester and she wanted a better look. Plus he had told her the third years were getting Nifflers next class period. They were perfect to get her mind off of... Ferrets.

She checked her watch, grinning when she noted the time. _The team must be long gone by now, Draco's always been anal about his pitch time. Not that Harry isn't..._ Ginny grinned wryly, thinking of the long hours she had spent practicing, rain, snow, or sleet. She was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team this year. She had thought it would get her closer to Har-er... Her brother, of course. Ron was the Keeper this year, what with Dean and Seamus as Beaters and two seventh years as the other Chasers, they had a very good team.

Ginny shook her head, telling herself she was merely wasting time and that she had a Niffler to pet. She grinned, tossing her carry-all over her shoulder and practically skipping down the steps. Too bad her confidence was in vain.

"Are you trying to starve yourself, you little fool? Isn't it enough that your family doesn't have enough money to feed you at home??" She was roughly shoved against the wall, finding herself staring into a rather angry blonde's face.

"W-wha?"

"Don't give me that! WHY WEREN'T YOU AT BREAKFAST?" He shouted. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco knew he was acting out of character, but he hadn't had any sleep for the last few months and... Well, he didn't want to follow that line of thought. "I never thought you were that superficial, Weasel." He dropped her, trying to regain some of his dignity. Malfoys were not to appear out of control... at _any_ cost.

"S-SUPERFICIAL?! How dare you, y-you Ferret faced pretty boy! I wasn't trying to starve myself! I was avoiding YOU! Like I would want to sit there watching you gloat at the thought I owed you for saving my life! But here's a newsflash, Ferret, I was just about to save myself before you had your goon knock in that bloody door! I owe you _nothing_."

"Is that what this is all about?" Draco started to laugh, making Ginny stare up at him in confusion. "As though a _Weasley_ could afford to pay back a _Malfoy_!! It is to laugh!"

A voice came from behind them, making both stare up in shock. "How much does she owe you?" Potter asked, stepping around the Hermione-impaired Ron Weasley. "How much does she owe you, Malfoy? Whatever it is I'll pay you back, just leave Ginny alone!"

Ginny flushed, moving so that Draco wasn't directly between her and Harry. "Harry... I-I..." Draco nearly growled, shoving her behind him again.

"Not even you could pay me back for this one, Scarhead. And the little Weasley was just telling me she doesn't need someone playing hero. Though she probably doesn't want to tell you the same thing..." The dream team stared in amazement as Draco gave one last glare at the redhead in question and stormed off.

Ginny drooped down silently on the stairs, looking at her shoes rather than facing the dream team. "He's right, you know. I have to learn to take care... of myself."

"But you're my LITTLE SISTER! No two faced bouncing Ferret ought to-"

"Shut it Ron, he... He saved my life, all right? He saved it, and now no matter how much I hate the git, I still owe him." She stood, storming out of the building and leaving a befuddled trio staring after her.

**********

Quidditch practice went remarkably well when one took into consideration the Captain's latest lapse of sanity, not to mention the over-sized Beaters and their newfound love lives. All in all, the love was spread much thicker than usual at the Slytherin's practice. Just as long as you didn't screw up.

Strangely enough, spoiled-boy Malfoy was a decent Captain, mean, but with a tendency to fix the mistake rather than berate it. Some said he had matured with age, those that knew him better recognized it as what it was. Cold-blooded determination to grab the snitch and shove it up Potter's-well, we won't go that far. Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty.

They straggled in around lunch, each member, except Malfoy, of course, looking as though they had been dragged across the pitch by their brooms rather than riding them. This didn't mean that Malfoy hadn't worked twice as hard, it just meant that even _dirt_ was afraid of his wrath.

Draco smirked over at the Gryffindor team, thankful that with such a good practice he had a reason to smirk. He even noticed the little redhead was no longer staring up at Potter and his gang with adoration. He was almost tempted to say she was ignoring them, but that would have been too much to hope for.

Crabbe and Goyle had already hit the tables and were well into their second helping by the time he sat down. Needless to say the only time the two moved quickly was on the pitch and at the dinner table. Draco sat down and began to eat almost as much as his pets, yet with much more class. An entire morning of Quidditch was enough to make a body starved.

He was in as close to a good mood as a Malfoy could get, until he remembered a slight problem. He had another meeting with Ginny after this meal. No doubt her brother knew that as well. Draco glimpsed up at the male redhead, noting the almost intimidating glare directed at him. _Yes, the weasel remembers quite well, perhaps even better than the female weasel does. _ He glanced over, noting the way she deliberately turned away from his direction. It seemed he was on the same list as the dream team in her book. _What a terrifying thought._

Ginny was once again trying to forget her male problems by distracting herself with Megan's. It was rather entertaining, especially since Colin was sitting closer that day.

"So Megan, have any plans for the trip to Hogsmeade this weekend?" She would ask, noting the way Colin looked up, as though trying to appear casual.

"I-I thought we were going together." Megan replied, kicking Ginny under the table as a sign to lay off.

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't see other people!" Ginny stated, trying to look as innocent as possible as Megan snorted pumpkin juice through her nose. She shot an inane smile over at the gaping Colin then calmly went back to eating her meal.

_"I... will... get you... for that!"_ Megan hissed, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Colin then resuming her glare at Ginny.

"Payback's bloody 'ell, ain't it?" Ginny grinned, reminding Megan of the better than Harry comment from the other day. It almost made up for the fact that she had to deal with Malfoy for the next hour. But not quite.

Ginny stood, deciding to get it over and done with as soon as possible. She would go to the library and hope that egotistical prat forgot again. That is if there were such things as small miracles... Something she was sincerely beginning to doubt.

Draco spotted the small redhead leaving and stood to follow. "You're NOT going after that little poor girl, are you?" Pansy asked, though it sounded more like a threat to Draco. He smirked down at the pug nosed female, trying to hide the tick in his right eye.

"I would be careful, Pansy. It almost sounded as though you had something to do with my life. We wouldn't want to make Goyle jealous, now would we?" She squealed as the insinuation leaked slowly into her brain. Now the entire school would believe she and Goyle were dating, not that he was her lacky as they had assumed. Draco walked away, a grin tugging at the corners of his sneer.

Ron stood, about to follow, only to have both Snape and McGonagall give him the evil eye. It was enough to send the reckless redhead back to his seat with a resounding 'THUMP!" 

Harry started playing with his food, a worried look on his face. Ginny was like a little sister to him, and though he knew she could take care of herself, he couldn't help but think... She might be in over her head.

**************


	4. Temporary Tattoos

Ginger Chap 4

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hiya everybody^_^ I'd just like to say that I read all my reviews on FF.net^_^ *Hint hint* And yes, the kids butcher the English language, but I'll try to keep it from sounding Cockney wmlaw^_^;; It's just they tend to butcher it worse when they're being smartalecs. I guess that makes it most of the time, huh? 

Here's a secret for the loyal, for you this fic has barely just begun. I just hit the bottom of page 28 on my rough copy, and that's without any spaces. So look forward to a long ride mina-san!

**Chap 4: Temporary Tattoos**

Ginny grinned, poking at the little picture fluttering on her ankle. She had learned of the muggle thing called Temporary Tattoos from Hermione, and thought that if she could perfect a magic version Fred and George could sell it at WWW. So far the small snitch only fluttered if you poked it, but it was getting better.

"Is there a reason you're staring at your leg like an idiot? Or are you just stupid?" She glanced up to see Draco smirking over her like some old-fashion Feudal Magician. She glared, hastily dropping her robes down. "What was that?" He asked, having gotten a glimpse of gold. "It was moving." Draco started moving towards her, as though to pull her robes up again.

"What do you care, Malfoy?" Ginny asked caustically, pulling her legs under her in the overstuffed reading chair. "You wouldn't like it anyway, it's _muggle_ related." He stared, still wanting to know, but trapped by his own superiority complex.

"It must not be very important if they allow a _Weasley_ to have one." He dropped down in the seat next to her, glaring. She was really getting on his nerves.

"For your information, I made this one myself. And it could be the beginning of my job after I graduate. But what would you know about that? You'll never have to _work_ for a living." She snarled.

Draco's right eye began twitching again. "I was… trying to be polite, Weasel. But obviously a low-class witch like yourself hasn't enough experience to recognize that."

"All right… you can see it. But if you say one more mean thing about my family, or me, I will leave!" She rolled her eyes at his self-satisfied smirk, turning so that her ankle was showing.

"That's a snitch…"

"Well _duh_, seems the ever-so intelligent Malfoy is good at stating the obvious." She poked it, making the wings flutter. For a second Ginny thought saw a real grin on his face, rather than a smirk. "I just can't get it to flutter without touching it." She stated, oblivious of her pout.

"Huh…" Draco thought for a moment then pulled out his wand, touching it to the snitch. "_Repedio_." The wings began to flutter all on their own, making Ginny laugh.

"Thanks! Fred and George are going to love…" She stopped, remembering whom she was talking to. "I mean, thanks."

"Ah… yeah. Anyway, you're supposed to be telling me about dreams?"

"Oh, right. Well, there isn't much legitimate information out there, especially if the dreams aren't directly related to real life. Most people think... well... It would be better if you looked it up for yourself." She shoved a pile of books into his hand, abruptly turning on the pretext of studying her tattoo.

"How are a bunch of books supposed to help me get rid of them?" Draco asked, tossing the books down without even a glance. "You're the '_experienced_' one here! As if a muggle-loving daydreamer ever had a bad dream in her life." He muttered the last to himself, but Ginny heard.

She turned, a feral look on her usually innocent face. "I _know_ what bad dreams are, Malfoy. More than an awful, soulless git like you will ever know! And if you think you're so much better than I am, you can bloody well deal with your own bad dreams!"

"They aren't really... bad." Ginny looked up in shock at his frustrated expression. "They're just... really annoying. And I... I... Guess I'm... So-So-"

"Is it really that hard to say?" She knew full well what the blonde was trying to say, but he deserved every moment of torture he got. "Here, why don't I give you a hand? You're _so_ stupid that it hurts? A _so_dden little coward?" She grinned, watching the rage shoot through his usually cold eyes.

"I'M SORRY YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GIT!!" He shouted. Ginny laughed all the while the two of them were thrown out for causing a disturbance.

"You... BWAHAHAHAA!! Shoulda seen.... HAHAAHAA!! Your face!"

"Shuddup."

"No! Really!! I wish I had had a camera!"

"Shuddup."

"I swear you were as red as Ron gets when he's-"

"Shuddup. Before I take points away."

"Righto! Never thought I'd see the day a Malf-" He turned, shoving her against the wall and covering her mouth with his. "Mmph!" It seemed the most logical way of shutting her up at the time. After a few moments he stepped back, smirking slightly at her dreamy expression.

"You were saying, Weasley?"

"Huh?"

"Much better." With that he turned on his heel, whistling as he walked away.

_Well... that was... interesting_. She thought. She glanced down at her ankle with a grin. She had something to owl her big brothers about.

***********

_I kissed... a_ Weasley. _Not only did I kiss a Weasley, I kissed a Weasley that was_ laughing _at me! That ties it, I, Draco Malfoy am irreversibly insane. Maybe I should owl my father, it would save me the trip to St. Mungos when he KILLS ME._ Draco ran his slightly trembling hand through his hair thankful the reality hadn't set in until he was out of sight. _The worse part of it all was she didn't seem... shocked in the least. Who has she been keeping company with? _

_Ooooh! Daddy's jealous!! _

_Shuddup. _

_Don't worry Daddy, Mommy loves you waay more than Uncle Potter. _

_Shu-UNCLE POTTER?!! No child of mine will call that scarface no-account- what the heck am I doing? Who cares who the weasel loves? I'm talking to invisible demon children that keep trying to set me up with the least likely witch in all of Hogwarts! Maybe I should visit the hospital wing. Get some drugs or something. _

He stormed off, shoving all thoughts out of his head with difficulty. Perhaps he ought to just use a memory charm. Yeah, that might help. _Right, maybe I ought to stab my wand into my eye while I'm at it. Damme but I've turned into a psycho git. _

_Perhaps we oughtn't have mentioned Uncle Potter, Anton'y. _

_Yeah... _

_Potter, that's probably why she chose a snitch in the first place! Because it reminds her of her PRECIOUS Potter. Pothead is more likely. _

_You're right, he is rather jealous, Anton'a. Guess it's cuz mum is so pretty and wot. _

_She is, isn't sh-I mean, Shuddup you stupid rugrats._

The sound of laughter echoing in his head made him jerk back to reality. Draco found himself staring at the hospital wing door, with the vague feeling he had been there for a rather inordinate amount of time.

"Are you just going to stand there, Mr. Malfoy? If so please feel free to clean the glass." Madam Pomfrey stated calmly, trying to hide a smile.

"I... I... Listen, do you have anything to get rid of voices? I mean, in a person's head. Cuz it's getting rather annoying and they won't let me sleep-" He was cut off by her concerned look.

"You're suffering from voices, Mr. Malfoy? Are they attempting to make you do something you might... rather not?"

"Well, duh! Of course they are! As though I would want to date that-" Draco stopped at the sight of the healers smile.

"Oh, _those_ kind of voices. Now, dear, I suppose it wouldn't do you very good to tell you all people go through that particular problem. Perhaps you might try... sorting through your feelings. A journal or such might help lead to insight." She shooed him out the door. "Now if you don't mind, I have more... drastic situations to deal with. Please come tell me when you've come up with a solution. Young love is such a wonderful thing." She sighed with that last thought, (And shove) leaving Draco in the hallway, positively horrified.

"Young... LOVE?!"

*Quick break whilst the writer tries to stop laughing, man that was priceless!*

*****************

"Did you hear? Draco Malfoy is... _in love!_"

"What, the prince of ice, himself? Unbelievable!"

"Poppy told me herself! Said he came in asking for a way to get voices out of his head, complained about thinking of someone all the time!"

"That would explain why he's fallen asleep in my class twice this week."

"Wouldn't need to explain why, if you ask me..."

"Shush! She might hear you!"

"Now, now, Professors. Perhaps you might put this conversation off until after we dine? We have been getting some rather... curious looks from our student body." Dumbledore was having a rather hard time restraining a smile, himself, but as always he had to provide the voice of reason. The clamor died down, leaving most of the teachers grinning over at the Slytherin table unconsciously.

"Hey, Draco? Why are they staring at you?"

"How should I know, Crabbe? The goofy old bats probably have nothing better to do for entertainment." Draco tugged at his tie, giving the Hospital Madam a well-placed glare. He knew why they were staring, but there was no way in Heaven, Hell or in between that he would tell. _If only Madam Pomfrey had that particular problem. _

The teachers couldn't seem to help themselves, though, and were soon looking around the hall trying to guess who the un-er... the _Lucky _object of affections was. So far there had been three statements along the line of "_Please_ let it not be the Parkinson girl!" The thought of the two with children sent thoughts of Voldermort into the pale. The only teacher not into the whole 'Guess who' game was, not surprisingly, Professor Snape.

Unlike the others, Snape's eyes remained constant on his favorite student. He watched as Draco glanced up, almost unconsciously at another table.

"Good Lord! Not... _Her!_" The rest of the table turned, expectant looks on their faces. Dumbledore began to smile.

"I'm afraid so, Severus. Rather... fitting if one were to think about it." The eyes of the others bounced back and forth as though at a tennis match. "Yet, I believe we should have this conversation at another time." Snape nodded, focusing firmly on his meal. The rest of the teachers all appeared rather downcast, no one got something out of Snape that he didn't wish to reveal. No one other than Dumbledore, and it seemed he already knew the answer.

Slowly the conversation went back to normal, and Draco was (For the moment) left in peace once more. Ginny never even noticed. Lucky girl.

************

The Gryffindor tower had a pair of unexpected visitors by the end of the day. It shouldn't have come as a surprise though, they had been summoned by a certain redhead.

"Oye!! Gin! We would've joined you at dinner, but, well George over there got distracted at the Three Broomsticks." Fred was lounging in one of the oversized couches in the common room, a very Weasley grin on his face.

"I wasn't the only one! You're the bloke with the idea to try out the new... well, you know!" George replied, looking like nothing less than the cat that ate the canary. "Now, lil sister, what's this 'bout a new product?"

"I was going to come by the store this weekend! I don't know why you two had to come up here."

"Aye, but we missed our only sister!" Fred stated, clapping his hands together. "Now fess up! You just missed our pretty faces and lied about a new product just to see them!"

Ron snorted, dropping down beside Fred with a curious look at Ginny.

"She never told me anything about a new product." He complained feeling vaguely left out. Fred ruffled his hair with a sympathetic grin.

"Prob'ly thought you would steal it."

She ignored them, pulling up her robes to their exaggerated wolf whistles and proudly showing off her tattoo. George gaped. "Blimey! Mum's gonna kill you!"

"It isn't permanent! It wears off in a few weeks. But I figure even little kids would like them! The muggle children do!"

The twins looked at each other in that silent, unnerving way they had of talking. George grinned first, mirrored exactly by his brother. "We'll do it!" The told her in tandem.

"Did you figure this all by yourself, Gin? Cuz even though it's not a gag, it's bloody cool!" Ron stated, already planning on having her make him one.

"Well... I um... had a little help keeping the wings fluttering..." She blushed, looking down in embarrassment. "Draco Malfoy..."

"Who? You need to speak up, so we can give credit you know." Fred stated.

"It was... Draco Malfoy. He made the wings work right." She stated, almost swearing that the three Weasley brothers were about to have mass heart attacks.

"I... suppose we'll have to... thank the annoying prat." George stated, pouting as if he had just admitted to fraternizing with the enemy. Fred nodded, his look not much better than his twins.

"But what were you doing with a Malfoy, in the first place?" He asked.

"I... the teachers... Dumbledore! Is making me work with him on this... problem." The two nodded, as though expecting no less than that from their little sister. "But, I was thinking it wouldn't have to be just snitches! There could be all sorts of things that move, like broomsticks, and dragons, and oh, there's too many to list!" Soon the entire Gryffindor tower was shouting suggestions, others were running to the kitchen for party supplies and the 'Malfoy incident' was long forgotten.

***********

When the Gryffindors walked down to breakfast the next morning all of them were sporting some manner of temporary tattoo, even Fred and George (Who had wound up sleeping on the couch) had one, Fred's saying 'Gred' across his forehead, every once in a while turning into a broomstick, and George was sporting a lovely, color changing, 'Feorge' across his own.

Arm sleeves were pulled up to show off prancing unicorns and fire breathing dragons, while Harry had a stately Hippogriff staring at people and flapping its wings slowly. Ron proudly sported a miniature red dragon that blew smoke rings spelling out his name. Ginny looked distinctly smug.

"What is this? A circus?" Draco stated with a snort. For some reason it didn't come out as sarcastic as he had planned.

"I... I dunno, I think they're kinda cool looking." Crabbe stated slowly.

"It's a good thing you aren't expected to think then, isn't it?" Pansy stated cattily from the other side of Goyle. Millicent glared at the other girl, patting Crabbe on the hand. Goyle merely grunted, his mouth full of food already. He couldn't care less what the stupid Gryffs were up to, as long as the food kept coming.

_It looks as though the little Weasley got what she wanted, after all.._. Draco unconsciously grinned, until the sight of the twins heading straight towards him came into view. His scowl came in at full force.

"Malfoy." The one with 'Gred' on his forehead stated. "We'd like to..." He choked, as though physically unable to continue. The other clone stepped in with a pained look.

"We'd... like to... th-th-thank you for helping our little sister out." He shoved the words out as though they were something foul. "I guess... we... owe you." He continued, visibly shuddering at the thought.

Draco looked pained. The thought of everyone at the Slytherin table knowing he had helped a Weasley was enough to ruin his reputation for a lifetime. "It isn't you that owe me, it's the little weasel, and I won't let her forget it, either." He snarled, trying not to glance around at the accusing glares.

"You... You-" The Gred one grabbed his red faced brother, holding him back while he snarled his next words.

"You even _look_ at our sister wrong, Malfoy, and you won't be able to bloody SEE for a month!" The two stormed back to their table, complaining about how they had known better before they started.

"Oh, right. That's gratitude for you." He tried to laugh it off, but when he looked up a pair of hurt brown eyes caught his, holding them for a moment, then looking away. He went silent, playing with his food as the rest of the table cracked jokes.

At the head table Snape shot a distinct _'I told you so!'_ look to Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely smiled, leaning back to enjoy the soap opera Hogwarts had always been.

************** 


	5. All The Small Things

Ginger Chap 5

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Hehee, hey guys. Wm, they speak that way to piss their father off, plus, they're only eight. Midnight, I love that part too, it was hard to write cuz I was laughing so hard. Kat, well, the tattoos will have a big part, but... you'll see^_^ For the rest of you wonderful people, you, keep readin! It just gets weirder. Is that a good thing though? BTW lil' hint... *Gets on knees* Reviews are boo-ti-ful things, see? I like hearing what you say! Flames are fine as well^_^ As long as.... I'm rambling aren't I? Go read! 

**Chapter 5: All The Small Things **

"We don't like it, Gin! No one should have to deal with that condescending prat! Especially not our little sister!" Fred slammed his fist down on the table, his normally smiling eyes flaming.

"What, did he insult your spelling?" Gin asked, smirking at her brother's forehead. George snorted, then wiped his grin off before his twin saw.

"He... Let's just say he should be weary of going to bed at night." Fred stated, his eyes already dancing with possible ideas.

"He already... Well, it's probably because you let his entire table see him talking to a Weasley. He's not... really..." She stopped, seeing all the incredulous stares directed at her. In fact, every Gryffindor within hearing was looking as though she had grown another head. As the twins began to laugh she turned bright red, playing with her food rather than eating it.

"Malfoy? Spawn of Hell, NOT THAT BAD?! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!" Ron gasped. He stopped, a horrified look on his face. "You were joking, weren't you? Because if not I really think we ought to visit Madam Pomfrey." Fred nodded in agreement, raising one hand to her forehead to see if she had a temperature. George grasped her hand in his, as though she would croak at any minute.

"I am feeling just fine, thank you. Now if you don't mind, I have a Magical Healing class to get to, and you two have a shop to run." She glared at the sheepishly grinning twins. They shrugged, walking off to say goodbye to some of their other friends and left. She could have sworn she saw Draco give a sigh of relief out of the corner of her eye, and was still smirking as she headed for her first class. _Sometimes it's good to have goofball older brothers. Not often, but sometimes. _

She never even had a clue that the large group of teachers she passed by were taking bets. And that it would haunt Draco for years to come.

"I'll take ten on Parvati!"

"No no, he'd never be that shallow! Gimme Chang for fifteen."

"I thought that she and Potter... Well, I take Zarbini for fifteen, they have much more in common."

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward slowly, ever the romantic at heart. "I think... Ginny Weasley." The entire group (Since both Dumbledore and Snape had left to go discuss something) stared at her blankly then burst into gales of laughter.

"D-Draco Malfoy... BWAHAHAHAA!!! And... A WEASLEY?!! BWAHAHAHAHAA!!" Pomfrey scowled, dropping her money into the sorting hat, which, strangely enough, had refused to comment. For the rest of the day the big question was why all the teachers seemed so... cheery. Many started praying for their upcoming NEWTS, and Neville, seeing McGonagall smile at him, took to hiding under his desk every time his name was called.

But this was the mildest part of Draco's problem, for you see, teachers _hate_ to be wrong. Especially when their small paychecks were on the line. So it came as no surprise to see many of them going out of their way to see he and his *cough* great love were together at some point of time. In other words he had girls practically thrown at him every time he turned the corner.

"M-Malfoy... I-I... I'msosorry..." The Parvati girl stammered, after having been shoved *Accidentally* into the tall scowling blonde. "Havetagonow, byebye." And with one last glance at his forbidding scowl the girl ran as though a raging hippogriff were on her heels. Needless to say her name was crossed off the list. (Although one suggested that he was being very loving by not hexing her. But even he knew he was pushing it.)

It quickly came to the point where he had to look around the corner before turning, just in case. Crabbe and Goyle weren't talking to him because their girlfriends (Yes, even Millicent was on the list) kept being shoved on him. It wasn't his bloody fault! But try explaining that to two Neanderthals. And of course, Pansy wasn't making it any easier.

"Oh! Draco! I didn't see you there!" She said, batting her overly done eyelashes at him as though she had something stuck in her eye. "I don't know _how_ I could miss such a _fine_ example of manhood though. Perhaps I should walk you to class. Protect you from all those... _shameless_ girls throwing themselves at you." And of course, somehow the little Weasley was in the same hall at that time, trying not to laugh at his horrified expression.

Draco glared at the redhead, mouthing silent threats for their afternoon meeting, but that just made her laugh out loud, earning a scathing glare from the pug nosed wonderbr-er, wonder.

No one was more grateful than he when lunch let out. Even if it was only so he could tell the little red head off, at least he knew she wouldn't be throwing herself into his arms the moment she saw him. _Pity, that. _He was so gone he almost slapped himself for that thought. Thankfully he caught himself in time.

Draco raced to the library before the rest of the students had even finished talking, finding a darkened corner to sit in until the brat got there. For the first time in his life he wished he weren't so... visible in dark areas. Being tall, blonde and pale wasn't very helpful to keeping a low profile, unless one was in the middle of the North Pole, that is. He hid behind a large book, hoping that no one would find him.

A soft, silky voice crept through his brain, making him jump. "Well, there you are! We can't leave our poor, helpless Draco alone, can we? What with all those... _Shameless_ girls throwing themselves at him!" He dropped the book as his eyes shut tight, his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth as he waited for the other shoe to drop. Then he heard laughter.

"You should.. BWAHAHAHAA... Just see your face!! MWAHAHAA!! I swear you're even paler than before!!" He blushed, finally looking up to see the hysterical Weasley laughing her tail off at his suffering.

"Shuddup Weasley, before you get us kicked out again." She dropped down beside him, a laughing grin on her lips.

"So, what made you so popular all of a sudden? I mean, other than an attempt at the beginning of each year, the girls around here leave you alone." He cringed, hating the reminder of first day. For the last four years they had all attacked him as though expecting him to have turned... _good_... after a summer away. As though _that _would happen.

"You know about that, huh? Well, if you're so versed in idiotic females maybe you could tell them I'm not going to become a good-looking version of Potter, no matter how they think I just need a little... _Love._"

"Oh, but deep down, isn't it love that will save us all?" She sounded so serious that Draco almost gaped.

"You really believe that?"

"Nope! Not a bit. At least not for you." Ginny grinned. "But it sounded really good, didn't it?"

"Why not for me?" He asked curiously.

"Well, duh! You Slytherins prefer cold, hard, logic instead of the good feelings that we Gryffindors value so highly. If you didn't then you wouldn't be the Draco Malfoy we all love to hate."

"In other words, we Slytherins have brains instead of hearts, and you Gryffindors have hearts instead of brains." He smirked, waiting for the inevitable temper.

"Why... you..."

"Can't think of a comeback? It's only to be expected from a brainless Gryffindor." Ginny glared at him, punching him lightly in the arm. "And to resort of violence! The most pure form of Gryffindor there is!" He started to laugh. For a second she just watched him, a slight smile pulling on the side of her mouth.

"Ya know... You'd almost be cute if you weren't such an Arse." She stated softly, earning a glare. "Oh, yeah. I uh... wanted to tell you to check your sheets before going to bed for the next... oh, year or so. You seem to have pissed the twins off." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "In fact, you might want to hire a food tester while you're at it. They do enjoy baking and such... And while you're at it..." He raised one hand, showing that he got the point.

"All right already, I get the point. As if I would be scared of a _Weasley_!" He snorted, earning yet another glare from the redhead. Draco could honestly say he had gotten more dirty looks from this girl than anyone, other than possibly her older brothers combined.

"And I was even going to give you something for helping me out, but noooo, you had to go be a prat. I shouldn't be surprised."

"Wha'd you get me?" He asked, completely ignoring the rest of her rant. She smirked, holding a small scrap of paper just out of his reach. "Give it!"

"Why would I want to? And you probably wouldn't want it anyways, seeing as it's a muggle thing." He glared at her, reaching up and tugging it out of her grasp. On the piece of paper a long, bright green and silver snake-like thing with the face of a dragon and four legs lay sleeping. Small puffs of smoke were coming from its nostrils and he could almost swear he heard it snore.

"Charlie told me that the dragons over in the east looked more like snakes... So I thought..." She blushed, reaching for it. "You don't have to put it on if you don't wan-" He yanked it out of her reach, almost glaring at her.

"_Mine_." He snarled. Ginny grinned, grateful that he seemed to like it. "I mean, who else would put up with an ugly, stupid looking thing like this?" He asked, not looking up in time to see the way her smile dropped. She stood, turning on her heel and leaving him without a word. He never even noticed until too late.

_He... didn't like it, he was just... trying to be nice... I should have seen it before. He's Draco Malfoy, he wasn't flirting with me when he said those things... he was just... _

She sniffed, holding back the single tear that threatened. _He was just tormenting me because he knew I... Bloody bastard. 'Stupid... Weasley... wouldn't know an insult if it hit her in the face...' Never mind the fact I spent four freaking HOURS working on that stupid wanna-be dragon for him. Not to mention the time it took to find..._

As she was storming through the Library door she saw Pansy looking around hopelessly. "He's back there, can't miss him. He's the only Arse in the room." Ginny told her, pointing out Draco's hiding spot without the least twinge of guilt. Pansy almost smiled as she ran towards the back. 

Ginny almost laughed as she heard him bellow in alarm, but was too busy running out before he saw her. _Not gonna do that... ever again. Males are just too much trouble._ And with that Ginny Weasley, cutest girl at Hogwarts, gave up men. *Heh... wonder how long it will last? I know some teachers willing to bet you! Ah, and the moral of this? Sometimes little things count the most. Looks like Draco's about to learn that the hard way.*

******************

_She gives me this thing and never even tells me how to put it on... What's with that girl, anyways?_ Draco ran his hand through his hair, grateful that he had lost Pansy a few minutes ago. _It's not as though I can go up to another Gryffindor and say, yeah, well, one of you're cutest girls gave me this... thing… and I frankly have no idea how to put it on. Right, as if that _wouldn't_ get me a black eye. And any girl I would approach would try to... hit _on_ me instead of just hitting. I bet I can catch someone in the prefects' bathroom and bully them into telling me. Maybe Granger, or better yet, that Creevy prat. _

When he walked in the restroom he heard voices coming from the girls side. He stopped, recognizing them as Granger and the Ravenclaw that Potter was so obsessed with. It would be the perfect opportunity to get blackmail material. He decided to stay put.

"Har-I mean, Ginny wanted you to have this, Cho. She thought it might cheer you up a little." The bushy haired girl was saying. He sneaked a little closer so that he could see their reflections in the mirror. Granger was holding out a scrap of paper much like the one clenched in his hand.

"Oh! Is that a baby Unicorn? He's so pretty!" Cho cooed. Draco smirked, glancing down at his dragon, which had woken up and was making faces at him. "How do I put it on?"

"Oh, well muggles usually use water, but Ginny figured that it would be easier to just put it face down in the general area you want it, tap it twice with your wand and say 'Transendio.' And there you have it! Cool, huh?" Granger had been acting it out as she talked, leaving a sleepy little golden unicorn on the other girl's shoulder. Draco followed the steps as quietly as possible, leaving the small dragon sitting right under his collarbone. (He had to move his robes out of the way, and pull his sweater off.)

"The more advanced the tattoo is the more it will move around. Yours should just change positions every once in a while. But Ginny was working on this one last night that she literally had to put a binding spell on it to keep it on the paper!"

"Wow! Who was it for?"

"She wouldn't tell me. But it was some form of eastern dragon. It took her over four hours to finish that thing! She said it was some sort of thank you gift..." The words seemed to melt in the background as Draco started to think. He looked down, watching as the now fully awake dragon started pacing across his chest, muttering silent roars as though protecting his territory. _She spent four hours on this? I guess she would have to, it's really well charmed. _ He poked it with his finger, grinning as the small mouth attempted to bite him.

_His name is Vodka, Daddy! You still have 'im when you're old and stuff. _

_Yeah! I've got one, too. 'is name is Tonic, but mine's red and gold like Mums house colors. _

_Mine's pink! Her name's Cherry! _

_When'd you two demon spawns get back? And I thought these things wore off. _

_We ain't tellin, and there's a 'pecial spell what can make it stay. Mommy showed us 'ow. _

_Huh... Well, I don't care what or what not your... mother... showed you, I'm still not going to fall in love with a Gryffindor. Besides, she skipped out on me earlier. _

_That's cuz you called Vodka stupid. _

_And ugly! But's he's boo-ti-full, isn't he, Anton'y? _

_Well... he's cool, all right. Almost as cool as Tonic._ The voices were cut off as someone clearing her throat stood above her.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy? Spying?" Hermione's eyes grew wide as she caught sight of the small dragon climbing up his throat. "Where'd you get that? That's Ginny's!"

Draco stood, not even wondering how he had ended up sitting against the wall, and pulled his robes over the wayward dragon. "Sod off, Granger. It's none of your business." He turned, grabbing his sweater and sauntering away as she shouted at his back.

"This isn't the end of this, Malfoy!! I'm telling Ron!"

_Great, now I'll have to deal with the redhead squad... Lovely. Just bloody Lovely. As though I haven't had enough red hair for the day. _

************

The problem with having a well-charmed tattoo was the fact that it got bored easily. In fact, it seemed that the small dragon reacted to both touch and light, so more often than not Draco was pulling up his collar or pulling down his sleeves at odd times. He would never have heard the end of it had the other Slytherins seen he had one of the Gryffindor's toys. Not to mention Crabbe was jealous enough already over Millicent being paired up with him during Charms. The big lug had secretly been coveting the tattoos since they had first shown up at breakfast, and the thought of Crabbe pouting was enough to turn Draco's stomach. 

He got through the rest of the day without an encounter of the redheaded kind, and was feeling rather cocky by the next morning. It helped that the small dragon seemed to pick up on his moods easily, throwing intimidating puffs of fire and trying to glare at strangers before being covered up. When Vodka stuck his tongue out at an overly enthusiastic Pansy, Draco had a hard time muffling his laughter. _He might only be two inches long, but he has remarkable taste._ *A/N: I'm an American, can't translate inches to meters or what not. And am too lazy to try.*

He almost made it out of the dining hall, too, but at the last moment he found himself face to face with an irate Ron Weasley. "I don't know how you got it, Malfoy, but you bloody well better give it back!" Ron snarled. Draco found himself being pulled off the ground, his eyes looking directly into Ron's. He did what he always did when a Weasley threatened his life. He smirked.

"Have you asked you little sister about it? Because I think she might have something to tell you." He almost laughed with his next thought. "Or did you forget who made it in the first place?" Ginny was tugging at the back of Ron's robes, trying to desperately get her older brother's attention.

"Ron! Ron!! I gave him the bloody thing _so let him go!_" Ginny snarled, trying to keep the scene from getting any further out of hand. "It was stupid of me, but he did help get the first one working. And I thought... Well, it doesn't matter what I thought. What's done can't be undone." Ron scowled, dropping the arrogant prat on the floor with a warning glare.

"You stay away from my sister." And with that the dream team started to walk away, but something odd happened. Potter, who had strangely remained silent, reached down and pulled Draco to his feet, then left without a word.

_What did she mean... stupid? _

************


	6. Jimmy Buffet Babies

Ginger Chap 6

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: There's gonna be a little touch of... *Looks around cautiously* Angst... from here on. Forgive me, I try to balance that... What was that P word again? Plot?? This has one?? It's great to see all the old faces, the new ones, everybody! Hey, Noodlejelly, she's working on it, really... sometime Draco's gonna get the point. I think... Well, either way, enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Jimmy Buffet Babies **

"Why, Mr. Malfoy, I had expected you to be back sooner." Dumbledore gave Draco his knowing smile, the twinkle in his eye rather pronounced. "I even set up a small room where you can be alone with... your thoughts."

All of Draco's rationalized complaints flew out of his head, leaving his mouth gaping open and shut somewhat like a landed mackerel. He didn't even think as Dumbledore led him to a seat, placing the small black bowl beside him, he merely sat down, pulling out his wand. Dumbledore left him there, staring into the swirling depths of his mind.

_Who am I? What is my future supposed to be? Are those dreams premonitions or are they just lies from my subconscious? I always figured that Father would tell me what I would do... But I guess... Hell, I don't know. Maybe the thought of being a death eater gets to me sometimes. I'm not perfect, I'm not even good. I just..._

Draco reached up, touching his temple with his wand tip gently and just let images, sounds, stray thoughts, flow out of his head. Then he poured them into the liquid, unconsciously smiling as the silver waves took a variety of colors.

_That's the Weasley girl... Ginny. She looks so happy. It must be because of something Potter said. There's Potter... laughing at something stupid, no doubt. Why are they so in my thoughts? Why don't I see... There... Me. Not as tall as I would like, somewhere around five ten right now, almost five in the cauldron... pale, smirking arrogant little git... but it's me. _

_I'm standing somewhere cold, dark... it's the dark forest. I must have only been eleven that year, slinking through the forbidden forest with that annoying git Potter. I came face to face with the one Father wants me to call 'Lord.' And I ran screaming like a little girl. _

_How does that make me death eater material? How long would I last? Really, I would only be kept until my use had worn out, then I would be tossed aside. Replaced like a burnt out wand, and the 'Lord' wouldn't even give a bloody second thought to having me disposed of. Like a bad house elf, or a faulty cauldron. _

_He who must not be named would use me, just as I've been using people all my life, just like my father uses me. Except father isn't bright enough to recognize that fact, he's too hyped up on the rush of being the right hand man. _

_I'm a coward, I don't want to die for Vo-Him. He wouldn't die even if they caught him, so what's the use in throwing away my life for a bastard that will never die? I like my life! ... Don't I? I guess that's where it comes back to Ginny. I must be using her as a shield from reality. It's gotten out of control, that's all. I've even started imagining discussions with children from my fantasy life. _

_I think. They seem so real, though. So... full of something that I've never had. Well, something that I'm full of, as well, but innocent. As though they were never brought up like I was. As though they had their own ideas of what they were, and what they would end up as, unlike me. And they can't be older than eight. There, that's them, little Anthony and Antonia. Obviously Weasel named them. _

A small green dragon took shape in the center of the cauldron, knocking Draco out of his trance to glance down at the small dragon sleeping on the backside of his left hand. His wand hand... somehow that seemed fitting. How could he kill with the hand that was the sleeping spot of a two-inch long dragon? A snoring dragon that danced when it thought no one was looking.

_At least I still have all of next year to decide. They haven't finished using me as their tool. If they made me take the dark mark now they know Dumbledore wouldn't allow me to stay here. I'm too useful to risk as of now. Father, Volderm-you... may you both rot in the hell you've placed me in. And choke on the knowledge that your greed has given me time to grow... Perhaps one day this... pet... will turn on you, you self-serving bastards. _

*************

Somewhere, far away, and far into the future two small faces peered into a small pool of silver.

"Daddy think's we j'st in his im-mag-in-ation."

"Yeah, Anton'a. That's 'xactly what he thinks." And the mirrored faces both shone with a look of pure wickedness. "Ain't it great?!"

***********

Ginny didn't go to lunch that day, for that matter... a lot of people didn't. But she had something that needed to be done, and had barely gotten through her morning classes without breaking down.

"Ginny, I'm sure he... well, no, I'm not, seeing as this is _Malfoy_ we're talking about... But... Don't you think you're taking this a little too... far?" Hermione was really trying hard not to wince as she saw Ginny's fiery locks hit the floor one by one. The young girl was 'cutting' her hair into a shaggy pageboy style, which, though startling, was beginning to look extremely good on her. Still, it was rather hard to watch.

"This isn't about that prat, this is about men in general! I eat my heart out over Harry for five bloody years and he still doesn't recognize I'm alive! And Dra-Malfoy, well... It's just over, all right? I'm never going to have a boyfriend! Men are all PIGS!!" She waved her wand wildly, clearly distraught. Not surprisingly, Hermione ducked. "I can't believe I spent four hours trying to make something for that... unappreciative loser!"

"But... he _was_ wearing it.... Maybe you were a little too sens-"

"He called it stupid! And ugly! And he's never had anything good to say about anyone since the day he said his first word! He's just a conceited, no good... Malfoy." She put down her wand, leaving half of her hair long and the other half short, and dropped down on the bed beside Hermione. "You should *sniff* understand where... *sniff* I'm coming from. You know, with Ron." Ginny said, trying (and failing) to hold back her sobs. Hermione sighed, pulling the younger girl to her in a half armed hug.

"Yeah... Here, let me fix your hair for you."

Ginny looked up with a watery smile. "Thanks, 'Mione. You're going to be a wonderful sister-in-law, you know?"

"I know."

***************

"She could have given it to ANYONE other than Malfoy and I would have been happy. Why are girls so stupid?"

"What about Crabbe?"

"Well, maybe not him... but still! Malfoy doesn't deserve anything from anyone that isn't the bloody killing curse!" Ron stormed back and forth in the common room, impatiently waiting for his sister and other best friend to come down. He kept running his hand through his hair, trying to get his brain around the fact his _sister_ had done something nice for a _Malfoy_. *He would have hated to know he had the same bad habit Draco had.*

"Maybe... Malfoy has changed..." Harry tried hesitantly. That got him the evil eye from the irate redhead. "Look, he did help us out at the Quidditch World Cup, even though he was an arrogant little arse. He didn't shove Hermione out into the middle of death eaters."

"Yeah, well, he's prob'ly waiting for the time he can kill us himself!"

"....."

"He's just using her to get to you, you know. Had you asked her out earlier we wouldn't have this bloomin' problem!" Ron turned, glaring at the befuddled looking Harry.

"But... I don't like Ginny that way. If anything it would be like dating my little sister!"

A new voice came from the stairs. "That's nice to know, Harry, but it doesn't matter anymore. From here on out, I'm swearing off men and devoting my life to Quidditch." The two boys gaped up at her, lost for words. Her big brown eyes looked even larger, and the haircut emphasized her high cheekbones and slender neck.

"I... I..." Were the only words the males could seem to say.

"Quidditch, Ginny? I knew it was bad, but how can anything be _that_ bad?" Hermione stepped out from behind the young redhead, almost snickering at the stupidified looks on both boys faces.

"You ARE my sister, aren't you?" Ron finally got out. "Cuz I need to be able to point out to mum who to kill." Ginny glared at him, shoving past the two as quickly as possible and heading for the door.

That left only Hermione looking death threats at the tall redhead. "You are such an idiot sometimes, Ron." She stated then stormed out after the other girl. She didn't follow though, right now Ginny needed some time alone.

*************

Ginny was alone on the pitch, soaring above it like the owl she had wanted since first year. Her broom was a Nimbus 2000, but she was happy. She dipped, barrel rolling so that her short hair stuck up straight. It was like dancing with the wind.

_I don't need either of them, really. Just my broom and the sky. It's all... I... really need. _

Now there is one thing that Ginny has yet to discover. It seems that whenever someone has given up on boys, well... that's like waving a red flag at a herd of bulls. And now that Ginny looked even cuter than they had thought possible, for she had been very cute in the first place, well... you'll see.

When Ginny landed she found herself surrounded. And it wasn't merely the Gryffindor guys, either. Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws stood there, their mouths gaping, their eyes huge.

"Wow! Ruddy good flying there, Ginny! Can you show us that last trick again? It was awesome!"

"Can you help me with my flying?"

"I need to be a better chaser!!"

"Are you doing anything this weekend?"

"Love the hair!! You look just smashing!!"

All of them began talking, mostly about Quidditch (Since someone had passed on her declaration) but others flat out hitting on her. Ginny didn't know quite what to do.

"I... I... Uh..."

"Have a meeting with me." The strong drawl was enough to send most of the Hufflepuff males running, the Ravenclaws stepping back, and the Gryffindors lunging forward. Draco ignored them all, sauntering through the masses as though he owned the school. When he reached her he scowled, tugging slightly at one of her short locks. "What in the bloody hell have you done to your hair?"

When the other males saw she didn't flinch from his blatantly possessive act (Females don't allow just anyone to touch their hair) they left, muttering threats under their breaths, not to mention cursing Slytherins in general. 

"Why in the _bloody hell_ should you care?" Ginny spat, trying to affect the same sarcastic drawl and failing. He flinched slightly, letting go.

"Tsk, tsk! Such language!"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not going to help you any more. You can just… deal with the dreams, like I did." She turned away, picking up her broom and walking towards the castle.

"What's your problem all of a sudden? You start walking out in the middle of a conversation, you BUTCHER your hair, and I hear you've sworn off men! Now if it was just Potter you had sworn off I might understand… but this is just stupid!" It was enough to make her turn back, storming up to him with her brown eyes blazing.

"There you go again! Calling me stupid! Well if you're so big on brains why don't you go after Hermione? Oh wait, she's smart enough to tell you to SOD OFF!!" She stomped her foot, barely restraining herself from hitting him over the head with her broom. The only thing that kept her from it was fear of breaking her broom.

"When did I call you stupid?" He called, a blank look on his face.

"When have you NOT called me stupid? I'm stupid for being a Weasley, stupid for being a Gryffindor, stupid for making that dragon… But you know what? The only reason I'm _really_ stupid was for falling for an egotistical bastard LIKE YOU!!" She ran, leaving a stunned Draco staring after her mutely.

**********

*A/N: Ano... Forgive me, but the characters are not doing as I tell them to anymore. (Won't mention the fact that happened a long time before this note) So... from here on out it seems that we're all in for a few surprises. Good ones, I hope^_^&*

_Daddy! Daddy! Since we're figments of your im-maggi-whatever, that means we don't get in trouble for this, right? _

_Yay! This is a good thing, Anton'y! Da won't punish us, cuz he don't think we... real! _

_She... fall... wha... _

_I don't think he's list'nin, Anton'a. I think mum messed with 'im. Kinda like she did the 'fridge, 'member? _

_And it started dancin! It even sang that muggle song that we like! _

_She... thinks she's... in love with me? _

_Right! It was the one 'bout the cheeseburger! I like mine wif lettuce and 'matas! 'einz fifyeven and french fried 'taters! _

_I love 'at song. _

_She... loves... me? _

_Well, duh! How else do you think we got here? When a mommy and a daddy love each other- _

_He knows that all ready, Anton'a. He's j'st... actin silly. _

_A Weasley in love with a Malfoy... Father's going to kill us all. _

_.... _

_*_A/N: song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Jimmy Buffet, thank you.*

_************** _

Ginny was almost to the front door when she was pulled back by her arm. "This isn't about Vodka, is it, Weasel?"

"Vodka? What are you talking about, Malfoy, or am I too stupid to understand?"

"Vodka! You know, that... thing! Here, I'll show you!" He ripped back his robes showing... nothing. "Bloody... Vodka! Where'd you go?"

"As much as I know the first year girls are admiring the strip show, I suggest you put your clothes back on. Then get out of my face, cuz I never want to see you again!" Ginny turned, leaving Draco looking up at a half dozen first year flying students and an oddly amused Madam Hooch.

"I... uh... I..."

"Never mind, Mr. Malfoy, you've cleared up a slight problem for the teaching staff with your outburst." The first years giggled at her words, making Draco wrap his robes around him tightly, trying to regain his dignity. "You may leave, now. I do have a class to run after all. Poppy shall be pleased."

Draco nodded mutely, racing up the steps and through the front door. He never even knew one of his on-going problems had just been solved.

**********


	7. Bright Side Of Life

Ginger Chap 7

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: My... My my... *Fans herself in bad southern impression* I do declare, you people seem to be enjoying the way I torment poor Draco! Welcome all newcomers! Loyal friends and D/G lovers all!! I love hearing all you say, so please, feel free to comment! As I said last chapter, we're getting into the PLOT part of the story, so don't be surprised if there's more than jokes here. I say MORE, because I need jokes to survive. Even if they are obscure... I'll stop now and let you get to reading^_^ Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Bright Side of Life **

_He's such an arse... I should never have even talked to him, no matter what the teachers said, I should have just... I don't know, but anything would have been better than doing something as stupid as falling in love with a Malfoy. And to top it off, I go and practically throw my heart at his feet. What was I smoking? _

_That's it, I'm serious this time, I'm never even going to talk to another male as long as I live... unless I'm related to them. And maybe not even then... _

_Maybe there's a witch convent, like in those muggle movies I could dedicate my life to God and helping children. Yeah, that's it. Or maybe I could go to work for the twins and spend the rest of my life blowing things up for profit. Just as long as I don't have to work with males... _

"G-Ginny... You... Are you all right, now?" She looked up to see a slightly blushing Harry staring at her in concern. "I mean... It can't be all that bad, can it? I'm sure there's just some small misund-"

She glared at him, shoving past the stuttering brunette and running up the stairs to the girls' dorm room. _Hey, that was kinda fun... This whole not talking to males thing might not be so bad, after all..._

*********

Ginny came down from her dorm a while later, not caring that she had skipped History of Magic, or that she would most likely get a detention tomorrow. There in the Common room were her brothers, Fred and George. Fred had his hands tilted in a bad imitation of the muggle movie Godfather, while George stood behind his chair, his hands behind his back and his most ferocious scowl in place.

"I'm ashamed of you, my little sister. You should have come to us in da first place." Fred stated, trying to affect a Boston accent. "We could 'ave... Solved this minor dilemma for yous. That's wha' La Familia is for."

George cleared his throat. "And may your first child be a masculine- Wait... wrong show..." He coughed, covering up his grin. "Oh, by the way, love the new 'do. Quite smashing!"

Fred turned, glaring at his twin for ruining the mood. "Anyway, we heard you've given up boys. Quite right of you, dirty, nasty creatures they are, much too lowly for our little sister, wotwot!"

"I fully agree, brother dearest. Little Ginny is much too good for anyone. And I know for a fact, boys have cooties!" The twins started laughing hysterically, grateful that they would no longer have to threaten any boy that even looked at Ginny behind her back. Now they could do it in front of her!

"'_Little_ Ginny?' I don't suppose you've something to tell me, do you?" Ginny asked, smelling an over-protective brother scheme. "Perhaps why I've not been asked out for the last five years? Or why certain Hufflepuff boys run screaming whenever they see me?" The twins stood, inching towards the door. She pulled out her wand and they ran.

"And what of the fellow that wets himself every time he sees two redheads together?" Soon the two were racing down the stairs with an irate redhead on their back, screaming at them. "Or the one who still needs a nightlight because of 'Attacking Weasels?' HE'S IN SIXTH YEAR!! I thought it were Ron's fault, but I see I was mistaken!!"

"I do believe she's serious this time, Gred."

"Aye, that she is Feorge, 'tis a beautiful sight."

"We taught her well." They pretended to wipe away tears as they went, running straight into the source of the problems with a grunt. Draco Malfoy lay flat on the ground, tossed by two large redheaded objects colliding with him. "Ha! Manna from heaven!"

"Or at least a sacrificial goat." The twins pulled him up, shoving him directly between themselves and Ginny's wand.

"Bloody hell, first they run into me, now they want to sacrifice-" Draco stopped, seeing a very irate witch in front of him, her eyes blazing and her wand aimed directly at his heart.

"Let the prat go, or I'll owl mum." She threatened, making the two redheads drop the blonde on the floor again. "I have years worth of payback to get in now, so I suggest you make peace with any gods you think still like you." It was almost amusing to see two burly redheads cower at the sight of such a small little thing.

"Now, Ginny, you're too good for a measly Hufflepuff and you know it! You need someone strong! A good Gryffindor would be-"

"Shut it, Fred. I can make my own decisions."

"Not when your decisions include MALFOY!!" George growled, stepping forward. Ginny pocketed her wand, running her hand through her now short hair and grimacing. Draco stepped forward, irate, but stopped at her next words.

"Aye, you have the right of it there. But... who told you?" She growled. Draco dropped back, leaning against the wall just out of reach. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or in between he would miss this conversation. In fact, it seemed the group had gained an audience.

"How can it not be obvious? You're our little sister and we just offered you the chance to take down a bloody Malfoy and you gave it up! That means A) you've gone insane, or B) You're in love with the prat."

"But... isn't that the same thing?"

"Shut it Fred. I'm winning this round."

"All right. I suppose I'll let you live. Just... leave me be for now, I have some... _arse_ to get over." They nodded, pulling her into a group hug, just so they could glare at Draco over her head. He could have sworn he saw them mouthing threats as well, but it wasn't the time to bring it up.

**********

"Hey, George, was it just me or did the bouncing ferret seem oddly quiet?"

"Yeah, usually he would have been threatening us with his father... You don't suppose..."

"Aye, that's what I thought as well."

"Why that dirty dog! Who woulda thunk it?"

"I still don't agree though, he's not good enough for our Gin." Fred smirked. "But did you see the look on 'is face when she called him an arse? Bloody priceless!"

"Aye. You don't suppose he'll..."

"Right you are! We'll have us a grand show for the next week or so."

"Righto! Brother Dearest!"

And had Ginny been paying attention to their conversations rather then wondering what might explode whilst they were holding her, she would have been horrified.

*********

_It's for the best, I'm better off without having to deal with her family. Bloody insane group. _

_You're lyin, Da, you think they's more entertainin' than not. _

_Yeah, ya like the twins j'st fine when you're old. _

_They's our fav'rite unkas! _

_They're annoying gits that ought to mind their own bloody business. _

_That sound's real fa'miliar, Anton'a. _

_Yep! Heard it j'st las' week when they caught him tryin' Unka Charlie's leather pants on. _

_Were they black? Wait... Didn't I tell you two to stop bothering me? _

_ Yep! At leas' ten times a day! _

_It figures._

At least the next day was Saturday, plus a trip to Hogsmeade. It would also be the last time Ginny would have to see him after lunch. Not that he had gotten any help with the dreams so far, if anything, having two imaginary characters speaking to him during the day was enough to convince him that the task was frankly helpless. By this time Draco never even questioned his insanity, merely sat back to enjoy the ride.

_At least I won't be alone in my insanity, I have two little demon children walking me through it. _

_That's the ticket, Da! Look on the bright side! _

_Always look on da bri-ight side of life! _

_Do do! Do dodododododoo! _

_Always look on da bright side of life! _

_SHUDDUP YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GITS! I can't stand Monty Python. _

_You's lyin', you watch that movie once a month, rain or shine. Me and Anton'a have the lyrics mem'rized all ready. _

_Heh... I knew a Weasley kid would drive me insane one day. _

_But... we're Malfoys. _

_Only in name, brats, only in name. _

And if anyone wondered why Draco Malfoy was smiling slightly into space while a small dragon danced on his hand... well, no one was brave enough to ask.

*A/N: Monty Python song, not mine*

_************* _

It started at Dinner. It wasn't much at first, a small smile, a compliment. Then it got worse. Roses came, bouquets, singles... chocolate frogs... It was enough to turn a man's stomach, if he cared that was. Not that Draco cared, of course. They could chase the little weasel all they bloody well wanted. Just... as long as he didn't have to watch.

He stood, heading for the door with a grunt. Just as he was almost out the door he ran into the Creevey boy and his large bouquet of sunflowers.

"You're wasting your time, you prat. She's not interested in you, she's just using you to get back at me." He shoved past, ignoring the stunned silence.

"Megan? You're... dating Malfoy?" Colin asked, completely heartbroken. He turned, running into the doors that had already slammed shut, pulling back to open them again, then running out of the dining hall.

"This is all your fault, Ginny. You shoulda put a leash on that boyfriend of yours a long time ago!" Megan fumed, slamming her fork on the table and heading after Colin at a run.

"HE ISN'T MY... Boyfriend. She's all ready gone. Ok... Why are you all staring at me?" Ginny glared at the entire room until they all went back to what they had been doing.

Fred and George looked particularly innocent. It was starting to scare her.

"So, Gin! You ARE going to drop by the store tomorrow, right?" Fred asked, casually buttering a biscuit.

"Yeah, we wanted to show you the first line of Ginny's Gem Tattoos! The snitch one has already sold out twice!" George added, grabbing one of the chocolate frogs that had managed to not get eaten yet. About that time a young Hufflepuff boy came up to the table, bearing a box of chocolates.

"Um... G-G-" That's as far as he got when Fred grabbed the chocolates and sent him running with a look.

"Nice guy, great chocolates." George stated, shoving his already filled mouth with more. Ginny scowled, but she had told them she wasn't going to talk to any non-family males again... In a way they were only doing their jobs.

"You don't have to be so rude about it!" She stated, rolling her eyes at their 'Who, us?' look. "I mean, at least say thank you next time." The grinned, nodding happily.

"Um, Ginny? These are for..." Yank!

"Thank you!" And boot. "Whoo! Good leverage on that one! I think he hit the Hufflepuff table!"

Ron was busy trying to get Hermione to explain just how he was an idiot, and Harry was merely basking in the good family feeling of being one of the only guys not likely to get beat up by a Weasley. 

"I suppose I ought to go after... someone, oughtn't I?" Ginny asked with a resigned sigh. The twins looked up, smirking through their mouthfuls of chocolate.

"Nah."

***********

_Creevey? Creevey?! How dare that camera addicted moron even try to get close... She deserves better than that! Imagine the children!_ Draco shuddered in horror. _They'd be Gryffindor idiots! And... twins at that. _

_We don't wan no idiot for our Da! We want you! _

_Somehow that didn't sound quite right.... _

_Oh, you know wha she means! You're our Da! Not that... camera prat! _

_No... Not me, you're just figments of my imagination, remember? _

_Umm... About that... well... _

_We aren't figments of nothin. We're real. _

_Sure, I believe you. Somehow my future children have managed to contact me through time, when they aren't even OLD ENOUGH TO CARRY A WAND! _

_Yep, that's bout right. _

_Shuddup. _

_Yep, thought that would 'appen. _

_..... ya think he's mad? _

_What gave you that idea? You've messed my life up completely, driven me past the point of normal insanity and almost, ALMOST convinced me that I wind up with a Muggle loving WEASLEY! _

_He might well be, Anton'a. Might well be. _

_Ahh, cuz I was wonderin. _

_*************** _

George and Fred headed out after dinner, content with the knowledge that the drama of their sister's life would show up at the store the next day. Plus this was about the time WWW started getting busy enough that they actually had to be there in case something... well, exploded.

Ron was suspiciously silent concerning the small Creevey incident, but the fact that he kept sending glares in Hermione's direction stated loudly of what had happened. Harry, well... Harry was Harry, and at the moment he was busy planning for the next Quidditch practice. They had a game against Slytherin on Sunday.

Ginny was none too surprised to find herself dragged out of bed at six in the morning, and trying to sleep on Ron's shoulder as Harry went over the day's practice schedule. She looked rather rumpled, having not watched what she was putting on through the sleepy eyed syndrome. She wasn't even surprised to find herself wearing Ron's Chudley Cannon shorts and a black T-Shirt stating 'Redheads Do it With Style,' Which she had obviously gotten from her brothers' store because it kept flashing their pictures on the back. She figured if Harry was rude enough to drag them out of bed on a Saturday he deserved to see her looking at her worst.

Besides, she had given up on men, remember? Ginny waved at Megan and Colin who were sitting in the stands, grateful that they seemed to have worked out their problems, and jumped on her broom with ease.

She never even noticed the blonde watching from behind the bleachers. Which was probably a good thing, since his official mission was to 'spy on those pain in the Arse Gryffindors.' And he wasn't exactly… welcome to this particular practice. And if Creevey found himself 'accidentally' hexed, well… It must have been a slip of the wand. Because there was no way in Heaven, Hell, or in between that Draco Malfoy was jealous over a muggle-loving redhead. For some reason that sounded familiar… He shrugged, going back to taking notes.

Potter wasn't bad, and the team was well rounded, their beaters, the Irish git and his best friend were a little weak on the left side and the Chasers had a habit of giving away who they were passing to ahead of time. Especially Gi-er… the Weasley girl. She always looked twice before throwing.

Of course… he was watching merely to check for weak points, that's it. She could well win them the game… Too bad she was a much better flyer than Millicent, faster and more apt to turn quickly. _Blimey she looks good on a broom…_

_I thought you was spyin, Da. _

_He's too busy bein in Lo-ove! _

_Shuddup, or I'll make sure you get caught for this when you're older. _

_EEP! We wasn't meanin' nothing! Really! _

_That's what I thought. _

There was one other thing that he noticed as they played, both Finnigan and his friend Thomas kept getting distracted watching Ginny. He let out a small growl, holding himself from yelling at them. Someone on the pitch called out, making Ginny turn, and BANG! A random bludger hit the young redhead in the head and she fell, unconscious.

"GINNY!!!!!!" Draco raced forward, not knowing what he was doing until he caught sight of Ron holding his little sister inches away from the ground and the rest of the team surrounding them. Draco stormed out onto the pitch, oblivious to the stunned and angry glares he got and grabbed the now grounded Seamus by the collar.

"You bloody IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GOT HER KILLED!!" Draco bellowed in the pale Beater's face. Harry grabbed Draco, while the rest of the Gryffindors held back Seamus. "I'm going to take you out for this one, you git! Sunday you're going down!"

Ron stared at them, still holding his sister. He wanted nothing more than to attack both of them, Seamus for not catching the Bludger, Draco for being an annoying Arse, but he refused to leave his still unconscious sister alone. He picked her up gently, shoving past the group and heading for the hospital wing.

"You can let go Potter." Draco snarled, shrugging out of Harry's grasp.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Spying?" Harry asked, stepping in Draco's way. "It's a little too late to fix all the problems your team has."

"It's none of your business, scarhead. Now get out of my way."

"And let you follow Ginny? Why should you care what happens to a Weasley? I would have thought you'd be celebrating."

Draco glared, shoving past the other boy and heading towards the castle. He didn't know why he cared, he shouldn't… She was a Weasley, after all. And that's what it all came down to… Either you were a Weasley, or you were a Malfoy, and never should the two feel anything other than hate. It was a good thing he remembered, or he might have made a fool of himself. He pulled to a stop, turning towards Potter with a smirk.

"You know, now that I think of it, you're annoying friend over there has done us a favor. This way we won't have any trouble wiping the pitch with your pathetic corpses." Harry lunged, but Draco was already gone. _Probably back to the hell he climbed out of._ Harry thought, calling for the rest of the team to re-mount their brooms. _Ron can take care of Ginny. And I'll check on her after practice. _

_**************** _


	8. Chapter Which Must Not be Named

Ginger Chap 8

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Man! You guys are almost as crazy as I am!! I love that in an audience^_^ But, please, no head exploding, it's too messy. Le sigh, I'm not feeling up to par right now, which really bites since this is my Spring Break (Which is why you get an early addition), but that's all right. I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing! Actually... it more or less forces me to write at night... this story is a slave driver!! Somebody please save-*UMMPH!! Sounds of struggling and maniacal laughter come from keyboard.* Read... story... now... @-@

**Chapter 8: Chapter Which Must Not be Named **

It wasn't exactly _hell _(Though Harry had high hopes) that Draco wound up at. In fact, he was more surprised to find himself once again staring at the Hospital door than Madam Pomfrey. She smiled, welcoming him as though she had expected him. He had no way of knowing that he had indirectly purchased her next vacation to Paris.

"I... uh... have another headache." He stated gruffly, sitting in one of the chairs.

"Then you might want to lie down for a while, Mr. Malfoy." She motioned him to follow her and soon found himself on the bunk next to Ginny's. Ron glared at him, not trusting himself to talk without yelling.

"Is... She going to be all right?" Draco couldn't help but ask, trying to sound as if he couldn't care less.

"What do you care? Trying to learn if we'll be short a player?" Ron spat out, his hold on Ginny's limp hand tightening slightly. The contrast between his pale skin and her almost translucent flesh made Draco want to wince.

"It doesn't matter does it? What with such lazy beaters as your own, you haven't a chance against us." Draco drawled out, dragging his eyes away from Ginny and looking around the room. They sat in silence for a while, Ron staring grimly at his still unconscious sister, Draco sneaking glimpses of the small redhead when he thought her brother wasn't looking.

"What's your game, Malfoy? You've even gotten Harry thinking you aren't the spawn of evil, lately. What are you planning on doing?" Ron asked a few minutes later, cynicism in his usually blunt voice.

"I'll have you know, I _am so_ the spawn of evil, and you'd best not forget it. It's merely that not everything revolves around scarhead like you'd have me believe. Or have you gotten so caught up in the image of being the hero's best friend that you forget that?" Said Draco. Ron stood, glaring over at the smirking blonde with a scowl. He stopped though, fearful of waking his little sister with shouting.

Silence reigned again.

"I don't like how you've been treating my little sister." Ron said a while later.

"What, would you have rather it been Potter that saved her? Or perhaps you wanted to be the one that fixed her tattoo for her."

"You bloody well know that _you're_ the reason she's gotten these crazy ideas about giving up boys. She was just fine until you started messing with her head!" Ron replied.

"Me! Messing with _her_ head? She's the one driving me-" Draco stopped, remembering who he was talking to, but Ron had already caught on, sympathizing against his will.

"She's being a _girl_ isn't she? I don't know why they have to be so bloody complicated all the time. I swear she and Hermione wake up an hour early just to plan new ways of..." He stopped, also remembering whom he was talking to. They lapsed into silence YET again, but this time there was a slight touch of acceptance. Anyone that couldn't understand females had some sort of connection, no matter how they might hate each other. 

Ginny whimpered slightly, making both boys jump. Her big brown eyes opened slowly, focusing first on her brother with a pained frown. "Bloody 'ell those things 'urt." She whispered, making Ron grin in spite of himself. "Who saved me?"

"I did, little sister. Mum woulda killed me had I let you fall." They smirked at each other, both knowing that wasn't why. "How much do you remember?"

"There was a shout so I turned… Than it all went black. I guess I ought to be more careful, huh? Wouldn't want those lousy Slytherins beating us cuz of some stupid mistake." She stated, her face already gaining some of its color. Draco cleared his throat, giving her his most intimidating glare.

"We… _Lousy_ Slytherins… Don't need your stupid mistakes to beat you idiotic Gryffindors."

"No, you just need a miracle."

Ron raised one eyebrow as the two looked about ready to duke it out. Not even he had had this much trouble from Malfoy lately, it rather explained a lot. Ginny sighed, leaning back again. "Go away Dr-Malfoy, I've given up speaking to boys. I'm not going to break my record on a lousy git like you."

"Umm… Gin? You already have." Ron said cautiously. Ginny growled at Draco's smirk. "But we aren't sure he's human… so I suppose it shouldn't count."

"Hey! I resent that Weasley!"

"Good point! I hadn't thought of that…" Ginny started laughing at Draco's offended look, especially as it changed to completely irate as Ron joined in. Madam Pomfrey waltzed in around that time, a slight smile on her face as she handed a potion to Draco and walked over to Ginny.

"I see our patient has finally waken. There's much to be said of the healing factors of laughter. You look much better, my dear." She patted Ginny's hand, checking for a temperature with the other, and nodding to herself. "Yes, I believe you shall be fine for the trip to Hogsmeade this afternoon. You Weasleys have such…"

"Hard heads?" Draco offered, earning three scowls.

"No, such stamina. Your family is one of the fastest healing groups I have ever seen."

"That's because of the twins." Ginny stated simply, even Draco nodded in understanding.

"You have some visitors, my dear. They've been waiting for a while." Soon the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team stumbled in, still sweaty from their time on the pitch. They glared at the still present Draco, Several of them stepping forward as though to go for his throat.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? Making sure that you 'won't have any trouble wiping the pitch with our pathetic corpses?'" Harry asked coldly. Draco smirked, ignoring the way Ron was glaring daggers at him.

"Of course, Potter. Why else would I be sitting in the room with two weasels?" He stood, strolling through the group of Gryffindors as though they weren't even there. The only thing that got to him about the setting was how Ginny looked as though she had expected no less from him. And she was disgusted.

_Yeah, as though I would come out and tell Potter that I was worried about the redheaded brat. Not that I was, that is… _

_…… _

_What? No comments from the peanut gallery? _

_…… _

_That just bloody well ties it, even my imaginary kids have deserted me. I might as well go hang myself from the dungeons lowest tower. _

_But… how can a dungeon have towers? _

_Heh… that could be a problem, couldn't it?_

**********

As soon as Malfoy left Seamus and Dean apologized, and the rest of the team told her how practice had went. Ginny smiled slightly, but wasn't all there_. Even though I knew he was a first class Arse, I hadn't thought he would… I should quit trying to convince myself he isn't evil. It's a waste of time and effort. _

They trudged out slowly, Harry leaving last with a worried look. There was something that Ron was hiding from him, he had known it as soon as Malfoy had left… without being physically assaulted by the taller boy. It just wasn't like Ron to let Malfoy get away with a comment like that.

Harry shrugged. There was always tonight. If he couldn't get it out of him, Hermione surely could.

Nobody but Madam Pomfrey noticed that Draco's potion had been left untouched.

*************

Ginny didn't make it to lunch that day, and Draco almost got caught several times for looking up at her empty seat. Crabbe noticed it first thing, but if anything he merely sympathized, being in love himself. Pansy was irritated but couldn't say anything since she had been caught snogging Goyle in the common room yesterday. He was big, ugly, and dumb as an ox, but the boy knew how to kiss. *Author gives time for audience to shudder*

Ron noticed his staring, but since Ginny wasn't there he merely shrugged it off, once again trying to piss off Hermione so she did that cute little nose scrunch thing. Then he would tease her about that. Harry was busy watching Cho from across the hall as usual. The thought of a guy chasing the little Ravenclaw when Ginny was practically throwing herself at him was ridiculous in Draco's opinion, but who was he to talk? He was in lo- er... obsessed with a bloody Weasley for Merlin's sake.

Draco shoved his plate away, storming from the table early. He couldn't take much more of this. He was near enough to the breaking point as it was without the constant reminder that he wouldn't have been able to save her, and that for once... he owed something to that overly-tall redheaded bastard that Ginny called brother. The mere thought was enough to make his teeth grind.

He found himself lurking outside the hospital wing once more, berating himself for being an idiot and a disgrace to the Malfoy name... Of course with his father as a role model that wasn't hard to be. He growled, turning away, only to be called back by Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! I suppose your... headache has returned?" She smiled, and the next thing Draco knew he was sitting next to the little Weasley once again. But this time there wasn't any big brother to protect hi-er... her, yes, Ron had been protecting Ginny from Draco... Right.

"What are you doing here, ferret boy? Come to poison my food? Or are you just here to play with my emotions so I wind up loosing the match?" He hadn't heard a voice that cold since he had been at home last summer. It wasn't very welcoming, to say the least.

"As if I would stoop so low as to play with anything of a Weasleys." He drawled.

"Oh... right." She turned, facing a plate of sandwiches again, keeping her back towards him. "I should have remembered."

"Look Weasley, I didn't want you to get hurt, and it bloody well isn't my fault you're insane so... I guess..."

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"You know... I... I... Well, this is the last day of the week, and we might as well get this dream thing taken care of so I don't have to deal with you again. I mean, you can go back to chasing Potter in your spare time and I can..."

"You can what? Go back to making fun of Gryffindors? Go back to being an Arse? Wait... there's no going back in that case. I don't know what you want from me, Malfoy, but unless your dreams concern a super villain incarnate and a Basilisk, I bloody well can't help you."

"Tha-That's what you dream about?" Draco asked, slightly stunned. "I mean... It isn't Potter dumping you, or failing your NEWTS or going to Potions naked?"

"Would you quit making fun of me, all ready? You should bloody well know what I dream about, it's _your father's_ fault in the first place!" She turned, glaring up at him with her big brown eyes. "It took me _three years_ to get over those dreams. I woke up in the middle of the night, screaming my head off, for months. Are you happy now, Malfoy? Now you have something to hold over my head." Ginny seemed to curl into herself, as though she were reliving it.

"How do you think I felt when I found out Hermione could have died because of me? Or Harry? Waking up splattered in blood and chicken feathers isn't that fun, trust me, but it could have easily been..." She shuddered, her face turning a waxy shade of white.

His mouth tried to open, but the words refused to come out. What was one to say in a situation like that? Without thinking he dropped down on the bed beside her, reaching out as though to comfort. She shrugged away, pulling even deeper into the fragile shell she had built around herself. 

It didn't stop him, in fact that very action pushed him into doing something he would have never done before. He wrapped his arms around her, shoving her head onto his chest as she heaved with silent sobs. They sat there for what seemed like eternity, holding onto what little comfort they could get.

**Or at least that's what should have happened. What really happened was this: **

Without thinking he dropped down on the bed beside her, reaching out as though to comfort. She shrugged away, pulling even deeper into the fragile shell she had built around herself. He growled, rejection was not something he dealt with on a regular basis.

"Fine, deal with it yourself, why should I care whether a Weasley is all right or not?"

"You are such an arse, you know? I don't ever want to see you again Malfoy, and the sooner you're out of my face the better. Go back to your mirror, pretty boy."

"You have a point, at least it isn't a redheaded Muggle-lover." He smirked at her gasp, turning away.

"Hey, Malfoy, if that's how you feel then keep away from Hogsmeade tonight. Stay with your _precious_ mirror. We wouldn't want it to get lonely." He stopped, turning around again. He had no idea that Vodka had crawled up his neck again and was blowing raspberries at Ginny, and thought she started laughing at him.

"Don't you dare threaten me! Why are you laughing? Answer me!" He stepped closer, giving her his worse glare. The small dragon turned so that it's back was to her and began waving its tail in the air. Ginny snickered.

"Y-Your... Dragon... he's... MOONING ME!" She collapsed on the bed, rocking with tears of laughter at the sight of Draco tugging at his collar and the dragon attempting to bite him.

"Quit it Vodka!" He mumbled to the small dragon, tapping his neck lightly. "You're a Slytherin! Slytherin's don't act like idiots!"

"Yeah... BWAHAHAHAA... Yeah they do!" Ginny gasped. "You... WAHAHAHAAA... do it every.... day!" Draco turned, tugging at the collar of his robe and hiding his slight smile. He might not have done exactly what he had set out to do, but somehow the knowledge she wasn't depressed anymore made him feel better... even if it was at the behalf of his dignity.

"Wait... before I go, how do I keep him around longer?"

"What?"

"How do I keep Vodka around? I've... gotten... accustomed to having him." He started to flush as she grinned.

"Vodka, huh? So that's who you were talking... well, never mind. All you have to do is a Repedio spell. He should stay around for a few more weeks. Fred and George got rid of that option on the ones they sell- Why am I telling you this, anyways? Just... get out, Malfoy." She turned, but not before he saw the slight smile on her face. Draco grinned, walking out the door whistling something that sounded suspiciously like a Monty Python song. _But that can't be possible, Monty Python is Muggle..._ Ginny shrugged, forgetting about it as she got her stuff ready to leave. She had a trip to Hogsmeade to prepare for.

***********


	9. Machiavellian Nights

Ginger Chap 9

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: Oye! I thank you for all the nice comments, but there's a couple of questions I would like to address. I've gotten a few comments saying that the romance part is moving too slow, and a few that say it might be a little fast... Well... this is as slow and as thorough as I get, but if it seems too slow to you click on my moniker up there and go read one of my shorts! WD&D, Draco's Willow, or Drastic Measures! Yes, that was a blatant plug, and be thankful I waited this long to toss it in=P As for LilyAyl's question: There are a few reasons for Ginny taking Draco's words so seriously, especially in last chapter. She had just been hit in the head with a bludger, she wasn't feeling very good, and he was being an Arse. It doesn't balance out well. And when fighting feelings for a guy that your family hates, well... take advantage of what faults he has.

**Chapter 9: Machiavellian Nights**

Draco wore his best robes that night, and for the life of him he didn't know why. Or was willing to admit, at least. After cautiously avoiding Pansy and company he hopped on the first carriages to Hogsmeade, intent on... something. He wasn't exactly sure on what he was planning, but anything had to be better than staying at Hogswart.

He strolled down the main part of Hogsmeade, for once in rather a long time he was conscious of the fact he didn't have Crabbe and Goyle flanking his every move. It was rather startling to find himself weaving through the crowds rather than having a path cut out for him. He wandered over to The Three Broomsticks, intent on finding another Slytherin to hang out with. This whole alone thing wasn't for him.

Soon he was hanging out with a few of his Quidditch team members, drinking butterbeer and swapping lies. It was just like old times, until a familiar red head walked in.

"Blimey the little Weasley is _fine!_" One of his teammates stated, missing Draco's unconscious glare.

"I heard Malfoy has somethin' goin' with her, didn't you, mate?" Another asked slyly.

"Heh, as if I would go after a Muggle-loving..." He stopped, not even noticing, as Ginny turned, grinning at something her little friend had said.

"Yup, he's got it bad. Too bad she's a Gryffindor. His father's likely to kill them both."

"At least she's pure blood."

"Too true, too true. Oye, Malfoy! Where you goin?" By that time Malfoy was already gone. The remaining Slytherins burst out laughing. "S'pose I needn't have asked."

Draco wasn't thinking, he was merely acting on impulse, something that he would have never done before. Just as he was within grasp of the beguiling redhead he saw what he had missed before.

"_Creevey_." It came out sounding more like _Mudblood_, or _Bastard_, or, well... I'm not allowed to go on, I'm keeping the rating down. He jerked to a stop, his eyes slitting in rage as he glared down at the Gryffindor male. "What did I tell you before, you little mudblood?"

Colin stiffened, resolving not to give in. He was about to say something when Ginny stepped between him and the blonde from HFIL. *A/N: Inside DBZ joke, no mind.*

"What do you want, Malfoy? I thought I told you to stay home with your mirror." Ginny stated, ignoring the way Draco was staring at Colin over her head.

"What, is the little boy going to hide behind his _girlfriend?_ I should have known he was a coward!" Draco growled, not noticing that while Colin was behind Ginny, another girl was hiding behind Colin. He was a little... preoccupied at the moment to notice paltry things like that.

"Bloody Hell, I would be lucky to have a nice guy like Colin, but as it is, he's spoken for. Now why don't you go back to your little friends and do something... intelligent for a change. Oh, wait, I forgot you were a _Slytherin_. We wouldn't want to hurt your little brains." The thing is, Draco's brain had stopped listening when she said 'He's spoken for.' So it was no wonder why he had a slight little, unknowingly malicious smile on his classic face. Malicious, because he knew that the Creevey prat hadn't stood a chance in hell with a girl like his...er... the Weasley, unknowing because he was still in the midst of lying to himself. Slytherins are good liars, and Draco was a good Slytherin, see the logic?

Ginny waited for the put down the smile foretold... and waited... and waited, till finally she gave up and walked away, leaving Draco there, smiling.

"What's wrong with him?" Colin couldn't help but ask, a sneaking suspicion in the back of his mind. You see, males understand males much better than they understand females, and underneath all the social or mental differences, they all have something in common. What that is, well, frankly I'm not quite sure, being female myself. But the fact was, Colin had a good idea what was happening, better, in fact, than Draco himself.

But Ginny, having no idea of this fact, took the question at face value. "I think all the bleach has finally gotten to his brain." She stated obscurely, making her Muggle-born friends laugh hysterically and the rest of the listeners look confused. *A/N: Whoo!! Finally got in the obligatory bleach joke!*

"Hey, I promised my brothers I would go over to their place tonight, you wanna come?" The two grinned, holding hands as they followed the redhead out the door. _I shouldn't be jealous, I should be happy for them, right? My two best friends together... It was meant to be or something... I just wish..._ A bittersweet smile crossed the small redhead's face. She was completely unaware of the fact it was seen.

***********

_Please... Don't make me have to deal with the twins of terror again... damme... she is... I shouldn't care where she's going, she's just a bloody Weasley... _

_Hey, Da, are you goin to see Unka George and Unka Fred? _

_Whoa! We get to see them when they's young! _

_This is sooo cool! _

_Shuddup. _

_Why's you not walkin wif mum? She looks lon'ly, and you ARE right behind her. _

_I... bloody... I'm not following your 'Mother' I just need to get some pranks to pull on Potter._

_Ohh... you's a bad liar. You need practice. _

_I do not! I'm a great liar... I mean, I'm not lying, so shut it you annoying little rugrats from hell. _

_I know! Mum's not happy wif you cuz you made fun of her boyfriend. _

_Creevey is not her boy- Shut it, Antonia. _

_Hehee, I wuv you daddy. _

_You'll make an excellent Slytherin one day, you irritating little brat. _

_We're gonna be Gryffindors! Not Slytherins, tha's what Erick's gonna be. _

_At least one of you got something right. _

Draco slipped into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with relative ease, since there were so many Hogwarts students milling around. He stood in a darker corner, watching as Ginny and her friends talked to one of the twins. The twin still had Gred written across his forehead, and was showing it off to anyone willing to listen. For a second Draco wondered where the other one had gotten to, until a large arm wrapped around his shoulders.

"So Malfoy! Fred and I were wondering when you would show your ugly mug." Draco suppressed a shudder, looking up slowly into the grinning face of what could only be the 'George' twin.

"What do you want, Weasley?"

"No, no! That's my line! You are in my shop, after all. How can we help you on this beautiful day?" His overly cheerful voice was enough to make Draco start to worry. The evil grin wasn't much help.

Draco shoved George's arm off of him, and started to walk around as though he weren't staring at the littlest Weasley. The redhead just followed, chattering as though he were his best friend. After a while he started asking questions.

"So... Malfoy... Whose your daddy?"

"I don't know why you would be asking, Weasley, but my Father is perfectly fine. And rich, unlike yours."

"No, I know exactly how evil your father is, but that isn't what I asked. What I asked was WHO IS your daddy?" All of a sudden they were surrounded by on lookers, Fred was in the background laughing his head off and Ginny was rolling her eyes. *A/N: Don't ask me, I have too many older brothers.*

"Stop it, you guys. If mum knew you were doing that she would beat you with your own brooms." She stepped in, knowing that no one else was brave (or stupid) enough to save him, and grabbed Draco by the arm. "Don't say another word, Malfoy, or I'll leave you here."

For some reason he actually took her advice. And soon everyone was talking about the little Weasel that dragged the Malfoy boy around like a puppy. Rumor has it she was a succubus in disguise, but nobody knows for sure.

***********

"I can't believe you were led so easily! I mean, really, you Slytherins don't live up to your name." She had been harping on him since they had gotten out of the WWW, and the strange thing was... he didn't mind. At least she wasn't crying.

"How exactly was I led into anything? What he asked made no sense whatsoever!" Draco demanded, sounding slightly surly. Ginny hid her smile. _You know... he's kinda cute when he's out of his element... _

"You really need to take Muggle studies, don't you? Oh wait, you're too good to study Muggles, but obviously you aren't too good to be insulted by one of their put downs! It serves you right! And had I been in my right mind I would have left you there to be-"

"I get the picture already, Weasel. You can stop harassing me now." He tugged lightly on his still trapped arm, not really trying to break free, just making a point.

"Oh, come on! If I let you loose now you'd be a Canary till you're eighteen. And who knows what else?! I told you not to come tonight! The twins have your picture on their dartboard in the back and it screams every time they hit it. They're even thinking about having it patented for Merlin's sake!" She tugged him into Zonko's joke shop, confident the twins wouldn't chase them there.

"I... Huh. I hope it's a good picture of me." He stated, slightly lost for words, not to mention vain.

"Nope! You were eleven and looked slightly like a... ferret." Ginny grinned, shoving him down one of the aisles. "Now, we're going to have to keep you away from the twins until it's time to go... I think this is just the place to find a disguise, don't you?"

"D-Disguise?"

"Ohhh yeah, the hair color has GOT to go."

"W-what?! No!! No no nononononononono!! The hair stays!"

Within twenty minutes a brown haired boy wearing a blindingly shiny shirt with leather pants came out. All signs of House Affiliation were gone. "I'm going to kill you, Weasley." He... it... The ex-hottest guy at Hogwarts said, glaring.

"Aww! But you look soooo cute!" She fingered his shiny red shirt with an evil grin. "It's a little like... A Muggle boyband singer!"

Draco paled at the thought, tugging at his shirt as though to rip it off. The sight of Vodka laughing silently up at him was enough to make him wish he hadn't been born. "A... what?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing." She grinned, hiding her laughter for later and dragging him out the front door. She'd save the fact that his scowl was recognizable from a mile away for when he was blonde again.

"One question... Did the shirt really have to be red?" He grimaced, hating the color even more at the moment, as long as it wasn't hair.

"Well... they did have a very stylin' pink...."

"Red it is, then."

***********

"You could tell who that is from miles around… I s'pose we ought to point that out, dontcha think, brother dear?"

"Ah, for once, tempting as it is, I think we'll just watch. You don't really think he went to all that trouble to hide from a pair of Weasleys, do you?"

"Good point. Well, we might as well give them a hand." With a few muttered words the twins left, leaving a spell that would make Draco's own mother have a hard time recognizing him. Ginny never even noticed. *Says something, no?*

"It'll be your fault if we wind up eating Thanksgiving dinner with the prat."

"Aye, but think of all the pranks we could try out!"

"Good point, brother dear, good point!"

**********

_I can't believe I'm doing this… She had better appreciate this, the annoying little git… _

_Lookie! Mum and Da are holding hands! _

_Yuck! Anton'a didja really haveta point that out? _

_I think it's sweet! _

_You would. _

Shut it you two, I'm trying to concentrate here. If any other Slytherin sees me looking like this, my rep will be shot. Speaking of which…

"G-Weasley? Why'd I have to do this, anyway?"

"Well, duh! If any Gryffindor saw me walking around with a Malfoy I'd never hear the end of it."

"……" He shrugged away, offended.

"I mean, there isn't a girl in the dorm other than Hermione that won't physically attack me for talking to 'Hottie of the Year.' That thought's just… Scary." She shuddered, a feigned look of terror on her face.

Draco started to smirk. "Is the widdle Weasley… _Jealous?_"

"Well now, if they recognize you in those pants, I won't be the only one being attacked, now would I?" Ginny snickered, seeing Draco's face pale at the thought of being mobbed by a bunch of Gryffindor girls. "And with you wearing red, well it just makes it all the better!"

"That's it! The shirt has GOT TO GO!" He reached down, grabbing the bottom of the shirt, much to her laughing protests.

"Stop it Draco! They're really going to notice a shirtless, leather pants wearing guy, even if you don't look like yourself!"

"You!! The brunette! You're perfect!!" A strange voice came from their right, making both teens look up in shock. "You're more than perfect! You're positively… Yummy!!" The face that could only belong to one Rita Skeeter made chills of terror race down the temporarily not blonde's spine. "You'll look positively _luscious_ on the cover of my new Calendar! _Teen Wizards!_ All we need are a few Merlin Speedos and a pair of sunglasses! And that atrocious hair color simply must go! Perhaps blonde?"

"Sp-Speedos?" Draco choked out, looking as though he would faint at any moment.

"You know, you might just have some-" Ginny started out, only to be dragged away by a very terrified looking Slytherin. She snickered all the way back to Hogwarts.

************

Now, as for the teachers, well... Most of them were finding this relationship quite entertaining. Because no matter how hard a so called couple tried to cover the fact that they liked each other the teachers usually knew, they had had lots of practice watching romances among the younger generations, and not so younger. There was one who still had a problem with it though, and not even Dumbledore's reassurance could make him think it was a good thing.

"Really, Albus! They have _nothing _in common! I know how you said we should wait and see, but I'm tired of waiting!"

"Now Severus, I know how much you care for Draco, but he's a big boy now. He can take care of himself." The slight amusement in the older man's voice was enough to make Professor Snape growl. "Besides, the young Ginny is nothing if not compassionate. I'm sure that if she is, as you're so certain, not interested, she will let him down easily."

"She's a WEASLEY! She'll take advantage of it just to avenge all of her brothers' little... disputes with Draco."

"I'm sure the Weasley males are perfectly capable of avenging themselves, thank you very much. You seem to forget that they are Gryffindors, not Slytherins, Severus. They would not use Machiavellian methods." The rebuke was gentle, but it still made the younger man smirk.

"True, she wouldn't have the brains to come up with that type of plan."

"No, she would not have the heart to hurt someone so." Was the soft-spoken reply. Snape looked as though he would disagree, but restrained himself. "But things work in a mysterious way, Severus. You of all people should realize that. Perhaps this is the start of ending a feud that came long before their time."

"I doubt it, Albus, I truly doubt it." Severus turned, stalking out of the door with a dramatic bellow of his long black robe. Albus merely smiled, pulling out a piece of Weasley candy from his pocket with a look of pleasure.

*********

Draco crept into the Slytherin dungeon, heading straight for the shower before anyone got the chance to see him. He jumped into the common room shower (Rather than risk going to the Prefect's) as soon as he got a glimpse of his hair in the mirror.

"Positively horrendous, darling. Please _do_ go back to blonde." It stated cheerfully. He never noticed the glamour spell had worn off as soon as he reached Hogwarts... Course he hadn't known it had been placed on him in the first place.

"Thanks, about to." Mumbled Draco. Soon his hair was sopping wet, but back to it's silver blonde. He grinned, it was good to be blonde again.

He walked back to his room, startled to see Professor Snape sitting in wait. "Profess-"

"No, Draco, I just needed to talk to you." Said the forbidding looking Professor. "It's come to my attention that you have been... fraternizing with the youngest Weasley. I hope you aren't getting too... Serious?"

"Uh... I..."

"Perhaps I shouldn't ask. I would just like to remind you of one thing... If you must... fraternize... I suggest you refrain from falling... in love with the child." Draco turned away, unknowingly confirming Severus' fears.

"I suppose one cannot help whom the heart chooses. But Draco... Try not to let your father know." With that said Snape walked out, feeling as though a small part of his heart had been pried open. The boy still had yet to choose what side he would be on. If he chose to side with Voldermort his relationship with the little Weasley would cause him more pain than he knew.

"I... know, Professor, I know."

***********


	10. Bloody Sunday

Ginger Chap 10

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: I'm kicking up the updates, You'll be getting two chaps a week for the next two weeks, we'll be done by chapter 14. fizzyglitter, check the first published dates of the two fics, all right? Clavel, don't worry about it, you made me smile^_^ Demeter, great to see ya! I'm glad you like, I aim to please^_^ Noodlejelly, I positively agree with you, and if it Draco does join the *Cough* Slightly Shady side, you have my permission to go after him. Now kick back, relax, my friends, and we shall get the angsty part over as quickly as possible. Drop a note on ur way out!

**Chapter 10: Bloody Sunday **

_I spent an entire evening with Draco Malfoy... And I enjoyed it. I think they should have taken me to see Pomfrey, after all. I think I'm insane._ Ginny Weasley rolled over in her bed, staring at the pillow that had betrayed her. _Or maybe I... No, I love Harry, right? He saved my life, defeated Voldermort, all those heroic things... But..._

She punched the pillow, trying to force her eyes shut. _But... Draco... He's AN ARSE! He does it on purpose, teasing, tormenting those weaker than himself... not that Harry's weaker, and he has laid off Longbottom... And he only went after Creevey because... WHY am I trying to justify his actions? Because... I... This is stupid, I know exactly how to fix it. Tomorrow. _

With that the little redhead turned over, falling sound asleep within mere seconds. 

**********

_I can't let her get hurt, I don't know why I should care, but the thought of her winding up like mother... No... best to stop this now, before Father turns me..._ Draco rolled over, staring up at the ceiling. _It doesn't matter, she's just a Weasley. She'll go back to chasing Potter and I'll... I'll... Just live without a heart, it isn't as though I knew I had one in the first place. _

He scowled covering his eyes with a silk clad sleeve. _I'll just... go back to treating her like I do Harry's Dream Team. Maybe she'll catch on that I don't... can't... deal with her anymore. _

He rolled over, burying his face against his pillow and staring into the darkness for the rest of the night.

***********

The morning came slowly, but not slowly enough. Draco got rid of the dark circles under his eyes with a slight flick of his wand, snarling at the cheerful mirror. He reluctantly followed his classmates up to the dining hall, all but hiding behind his goons' bulk. The last thing he wanted to hear was...

"Draco! Malfoy!! I need to talk to you." Yes, that was what he LEAST wanted to hear. Ginny grabbed him by his arm, earning a scowl from Pansy, the only one of the group who had looked back. Ginny unconsciously smiled slightly at the sight of Vodka waving his tail right above the place her hand rested.

"What is it, Weasel? I have things to do." Draco drawled out, seeing that she was resolute about something.

"I... Would you just come with me? I promise you'll be back in time to watch your goons fighting over the pancakes." She dragged him up a few flights of stairs, pulling him into one of the empty classrooms. "I... All right, I'll just go for it. Draco, I think I love you." She glared at him, as though daring him to laugh. _Just get on with it, you prat! Reject me like the Arse you are so I can go about getting over you!_

Draco was staggered, barely restraining from falling back with his mouth gaping wide. "Blunt, aren't we, Weasley?" He drawled, his sarcasm kicking in as always when he was lost. "But as... _sweet_... as that is, I can't-" He stopped as Ginny slapped him across the face as hard as she could. If he didn't know better he would have thought that was what she was looking for.

"Fine! Reject me! It's your loss you arrogant arse!! Just don't ever, EVER try talking to me again!" Ginny turned, the sheen of tears glinting slightly as she ran out of the room as fast as possible. Draco ran his hand through his blonde hair, staring at the door she had just slammed in his face. Now he knew how it felt to have his heart ripped out. It wasn't too pleasant.

*A/N: Fast, I know, but hey, that's why this even had to happen. It was going way too fast for both of them.*

***********

Draco was feeling savage. Very, very, _very_ savage. In fact when he walked into the dining hall every single Slytherin took one look at him, grabbed their plates, and walked over to the other three tables, shoving the first years out of their places. Not surprisingly the Hufflepuff table cleared out quickly, the Ravenclaw table passed the butter, and the Gryffindors broke out in numerous fistfights.

Draco sat alone, glowering at anyone that tried to approach him, even the teachers. Ginny refused to look at him, and Ron (After knocking out several Slytherins, and getting a few detentions) sat glaring at the blonde. His eyes practically screamed murderous intentions for making his little sister cry.

*A/N: by now everyone knows that I LOVE Ron, not as much as Charlie, but all Weasleys are just... awesome.*

Draco snarled back, not even up to pulling his special smirk. Ron blinked. _He... Well, bloody hell, he knows... _Draco growled at the sight of Ron's almost compassionate look as the redhead glanced over at his sister and back.

Harry was more startled to see this look than Draco. "Ron, what are you doing? You still haven't told me why you haven't tried to kill Malfoy yet! It's making me... worried. Perhaps we should visit Madam P's."

Hermione looked over, cocking her head slightly as she took in the situation. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she pulled out her dog-eared copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. She still hadn't forgiven Ron, but he was starting to approach her good graces. He was starting to grow up... Finally.

"It's nothing, Harry... Just... misplaced understand- I mean, nothing."

"Oh."

And it was left at that, Hermione smiling at the blushing Ron, Harry looking confused, and Ginny, well... Ginny was busy working up curses for the off chance Draco actually cared to try to talk to her again. Note for all males: there is _Nothing_ more dangerous than a woman scorned.

**********

When the rest of the Slytherins, including Crabbe and Goyle, went to Snape complaining that they couldn't get into their dorm room because HE was there, Snape knew he had to interfere. It rather irritated him that his house was so cowardly, but this was a little out of character for Draco. He obviously wasn't taking Snape's well-meant advice... well.

Plus the fact that Albus was frowning reproachfully at him, as though the entire situation was entirely HIS fault, didn't help. Of course, it might very well have been, but he had only the child's well being in mind.

And this is what was going through the dangerous looking professor's mind as he stormed into the Slytherin dorm room yet again. He was the only one who couldn't be intimidated by Draco's moods, having perfected the routine before the child had been born.

*A/N: Yet another character I have come to adore. (_Flashes badge saying Snape Appeal_) And I'm supposed to be a Gryffindor... Go figure.*

"Go away, I'm doing as you told me to do... so I don't need any more of your... _help_." The blonde never even looked up, knowing exactly to whom he was speaking. He sat curled in one of the large leather chairs, cupping his cheek with his hand. There appeared to be a bruise forming.

"I had no idea you were such a... martyr, Mr. Malfoy." Snape drawled, watching as the blonde blushed bright red, at least it might have been a blush, the face had been rather red from his cheek in the first place. "I suppose you are willing to give up everything in order to please your... father." The last word came out as a curse.

"I won't let him find out. She doesn't deserve that and there's nothing I can do to stop from..."

"From being forced to become a death eater?"

"..."

"I suppose it's all well and good, you forcing away love to play the hero. I had thought you were smarter than that. Perhaps you were placed wrong." Snape hid a slight smirk at the horrified look on Draco's face as he implied he was no better than a _Gryffindor_.

"What do you expect me to do? GINNY WILL NOT END UP LIKE MOTHER! I'll die before I let that happen." Draco bellowed, panting slightly as the rage pushed through his veins.

"And you need not end up like your father, either." Snape stepped forward, lying one hand on the younger male's shoulder. "You always have a choice, Draco. And you are in the perfect position to make it." With that, Snape slipped a small note from the headmaster into his hand and walked away with a dramatic flourish.

_Come to my office, two o'clock this afternoon. _

_ Headmaster Dumbledore_

Draco tucked the letter in his pocket silently, turning toward the fire with no expression whatsoever.

*************

Ginny was busy avoiding all the males that wanted to 'Console' her after her breakup with Draco. She tried telling them that they had never been going out, so the term 'Breakup' was completely wrong, but nobody was listening. They were trying to make her cry on their shoulder. It was really beginning to get irritating, and Ron hadn't once threatened to kill the bastard. That was the one consistent thing missing that threw her over the edge.

With a muffled sob the little redhead ran up to her bed and closed the drapes around herself. She stayed there until a hesitant Hermione told her that lunch was about to be served, and she would bring a plate if Ginny wanted.

"There is no way I'll let that prat think he got the best of me! I'm going, and he can just... eat his bloody heart out, cuz it's his loss!"

Hermione smiled, grateful that she was beginning to respond once again. With a half hug she led the younger girl down to the dining hall, giving out threatening glares to any that dared try to approach, outside of family and best friends.

"Ginny! Oh, hon, it'll work out just fine, I know it will." Megan said softly, as she reached the two other girls. "He wasn't worthy enough in the first place. It's his loss."

And thus the females way of getting over heartache started in, full affect. Even those that secretly lusted after the blonde turned away from him whenever he was in the same hallway. House loyalties outweighed nice butts... just not enough to keep them from watching after he walked past.

This was the reason they didn't notice that he was acting strange, himself. There was a resolute emptiness about the blonde that had Longbottom and the Hufflepuffs cocking their heads in wonder. Draco never even noticed all the reactions he was getting, he was too confused.

_I don't know what they want me to do... If father even questioned my loyalty... _

_...... _

_Where have you two been? _

_..... _

_Anthony? Antonia? Where are you? _

_.... You don't want us. You made mum go away... _

_I was doing it for her! Bloody hell, she has no chance if she gets involved- _

_We... If you and mum don't... We... _

_Shut it! Just go away already!! Everyone's left me, you two might as well get to it as well! _

_... Goodbye da, we love you. _

_Wait... I... Goodbye. _

He walked into the dining hall at lunchtime, his eyes almost completely soulless, making those brave enough to approach quickly back off. Not even Vodka came out from hiding under his robes. He was alone, completely and utterly alone, and it was no one's fault but his own.

And he sat there, staring at the little redhead surrounded by glaring females.

***********

The two hours until he was supposed to go to Dumbledore's office dragged in silence, he spent the time alone on the pitch, focusing on the last thing he had-Quidditch. His flying was wild, reckless, as though he were tempting fate to bring him down. It was horrifyingly beautiful to watch. Soon he had a crowd, including a reluctant Potter and Company watching from the stands, but he could have cared less.

When the clock hit ten till he dropped to the ground, walking past the hoard without a single look. Ginny wasn't there, therefore they didn't matter. He never even noticed as the Dream Team followed him, until Harry said his name.

"What?" He snarled, turning towards them.

"What's wrong with you, Malfoy? Did your mirror break?" Potter asked, smirking at his small attempt at humor. Draco merely looked at him, his dead eyes gazing at what had been his driving force for years, seeing what he hadn't allowed himself to notice before. Potter was just a boy, nothing more, just a kid forced into his role, like Draco had been, himself.

He turned without a word, walking away from years of wrath and jealousy. He hadn't enough heart to hate anymore.

"Stop right there, Malfoy! The man asked you a question." The redhead was in front of him, glaring down at him with a mixed look of hate and concern.

"Your... _man..._ can take his bloody questions and shove them where even Voldermort fears to go. Now of you don't mind, I have a meeting with the Headmaster." And Draco walked away, leaving the confused trio behind him without another thought.

**********

Both Dumbledore and Snape were waiting for him, standing in their places, as though about to grill him on where he had been on the night of so and so. It wasn't that pleasant of a sight, but Draco was too gone to care. He never even noticed how Snape visibly flinched at the sight of him. It was that bad... plus he was wearing that awful shiny red T-shirt again, having grabbed the first thing he found that morning. It was no wonder Snape looked ever paler than usual.

Dumbledore sighed, young love was always too quick to take itself seriously. He smiled compassionately, motioning for the classically tragic blonde to have a seat, then assumed his chair behind the desk. "Mr. Malfoy, Draco if I may, I have waited for this day since the moment you first came, my child. And now you have begun to show signs of the greatness I knew to be in you."

Draco blinked, not saying a word.

"You see, you have shown great integrity in your actions. Severus, himself has told me of your willingness to protect those dear to you, even at your own cost. What I'm trying to say, Draco, is that we need your help."

Snape cleared his throat, stepping forward. "We are asking that you make your choice, Draco. I know that you have not received the black mark yet, but the time is fast approaching. Will you join with us to stop Voldermort?"

"I... My father..." Draco stuttered, his eyes loosing their coldness in a wave of anxiety.

"We understand what your situation is, and feel, if you're willing, that we could use it to our benefit. I am led to believe that you shall not receive the mark until after graduation in order to remain as an outlet into Hogwarts." Snape stated, watching as Draco nodded silently in agreement. "This would be a great opportunity for our forces. But it is up to you. As I have told you before, you always have choices."

"I'll... think about it, sirs."

"That's all we can ask of you, dear child." Dumbledore smiled softly, silently telling him he was dismissed.

Draco took one last look at the two older males, thoughts of what could be filling his head. It was no wonder that he was feeling confused.

"Sirs, before I leave, might I have a moment with-"

Dumbledore nodded, motioning towards the small room containing Draco's pensieve. Snape scowled slightly with his own thoughts, and there was a general feeling of things left unsaid among all of them. Dumbledore was the only one that acknowledged that that might be for the best.

***********

For a while Draco merely watched all the thoughts he had placed into the silver bowl, smiling despite himself at the faces of the twins cracking jokes, gazing at all the pictures of Ginny that flashed before him. Then the moments with his father showed up, the one that had happened so many years ago. Unconsciously his hand once more followed the scar's trail on his cheek.

The difference between the two so-called families was startling. It was as though he hadn't even noticed what was wrong until the dreams of what could be had started. He hadn't asked for his life to be that way, no one asked for a life like that, but the thought he could change it... that he might help someone... That he might have a chance at gaining the one thing he had lacked was enough to take his breath away.

But... He had already thrown that chance away. He touched his wand to his head, pulling out one last memory, one that would be implanted in his mind for a very long time.

_SLAP!! _

_'Fine! Reject me! It's your loss you arrogant arse!! Just don't ever, EVER try talking to me again!' He watched as the silver tears fell through the sky, one hand unconsciously reaching to catch it, only to watch as it broke into millions of pieces as it hit the ground._

And yet, even harsher in it's own way...

_'Draco, I think I love you...' _

With that the young blonde sealed the small container, vowing to himself he would never watch it again. And with a heavy, yet unconsciously hopeful, heart the young Slytherin walked out of the room.

**************


	11. The Hunt For Mary Sue

Ginger Chap 11

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** *Is sitting at the computer, munching on gummi worms* Hey everybody!! Umm... wow, I was kinda wondering if people would stick around after last chapter... It was soooo depressing! You wouldn't believe how hard it was to write that! And that's where you get this chappy, Icy needed an upper to get through the fic, so what you get today is... what we call 'Filler' in the anime world. Complete goof off, I admit it. But that's all right, it was too fun to toss.

Heh, about being in the wrong house, well, just cuz I understand Slytherins, not to mention sympathize at moments, doesn't mean I am one. I mean, I COULD be blackmailing you for reviews, but I'm not. Oh, and I'm loving all these questions! Just love the fact I'm making you worry^_^ But, I wouldn't be right in telling you what happens, now would I? *Smiles in a Slytherin way* Whoops... maybe I AM in the wrong house... Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: The Hunt for Mary Sue **

Monday morning came bright and early, without a cloud in the sky to worry people over the upcoming game. Draco felt almost betrayed by the fact the weather was in such contrast to his dark mood, at least a cloud or two would have made him feel infinitesimally better, but it was not to be. And he spent most of breakfast staring at the magical ceiling and cursing it under his breath.

By this time he had started to suspect he was acting a little too... angst prone for his character, and that his very actions were slightly childish, but he didn't care enough to stop. He was in the pits of despair and he darn well planned to enjoy it to its fullness. In other words he was the type to get into the pity party, relishing in the dramatic. Let's face it, friends, he was a typical teenager. 

He spent many hours cursing the little redhead in his mind, figuring that it was all her fault that he was depressed and that if he had never dreamt about her he would never have become such an emotionally burdened creature. As though life had been carefree for him in the first place. Draco snorted, trying not to laugh.

_Damme, and I was getting into it, too. Well... I suppose I'll feel better if I go make fun of Potter and his prats. Maybe torment the redhead over getting together with Granger... _

Even he had heard of the fact the two had been caught snogging in an empty classroom... not that he hadn't known by the stupid look on the big Weasel's face. It had been there since last night.

_I would almost be jealous if Granger weren't such a know-it-all, as it is I have a hard time not feeling sorry for the annoying git. Imagine if they were to have children, all of his daughters bossing him around as soon as they learned to talk. Sounds slightly familiar... _

_...Does this mean we can come back? _

_You're not mad at us no more, are you Da? _

_Heh... I suppose. So tell me, do those two have brats as well? _

_You mean the twins? They's Anton'a's best friends, course they act too much like GIRLS, for my taste. _

_They have twin girls? HA! The redhead deserves it. _

_ They are NOT too girly, Anton'y! You just jealous cuz they like me more than you. _

_Am not! _

_Are Too!! _

_Shut it you two, why did I let you back again? _

_Cuz we's entertainin! _

_Figures. _

_************* _

Draco gave up on the Potter plan when he noticed it was time for his first class. Soon he was close to being back to normal, even looking forward to the fact they would be playing the Gryffindors after school. At least he could deal with that Finnigan prat, he thought with a smirk, he never forgot a promise.

After a while even the teachers had forgotten that he had been acting strangely, chalking it up to a bad day. Slytherins were prone to that sort of thing, after all. The only one noticed the difference easily hid his elation. Snape knew exactly what had changed the young man's temperament and was glad that he had already made his choice. (Even if he didn't realize it.)

At lunch Draco was even up to smirking at Ginny as she made her way to her table. Of course she ignored it, but it was still entertaining to see rage light her big brown eyes. He even went so far as to announce the Slytherin's victory ahead of time, raising his glass of pumpkin juice in a mocking salute. He made sure that he caught the Gryffindor Beater's eye.

Snape smirked, McGonagall scowled and Dumbledore wisely hid his slight smile. It was good to see the blonde back in character, even though he still frequently glanced over at an irate little redhead with a scowl. But, alas, young hearts were prone to that.

By this time most of you are saying 'Man! Draco's a cold-blooded $%#$@#@$%' But that's where you're wrong. That is, if you were saying that... I mean... Oh, sod it. Draco is, was, and always will be a Slytherin. Slytherins are not apt to mope over lost love, they're the types that will get it back, or get over it, no matter what they have to do, even if it's slightly underhanded. And when it comes to love, well.... that's understandable, no?

Not that they like to admit to such feelings in the first place.

But a Slytherin in love is a VERY dangerous thing, because the difference between love and possession tends to be beyond their grasp.

*************

"Canary cream?"

"Check."

"Acidic potion?"

"Check."

"Mirror?"

"Ch-huh?"

"You know! To distract her with!"

Fred was glaring at his twin, holding his wand firmly in his right hand. George was hunched over a large brown sack, digging through its contents with a confused look. "Are you sure this is enough, Fred? I mean, they ARE rather dangerous creatures. Maybe we should... ask Dumbledore..." He stopped at his brother's intense glare.

"And you call yourself a wizard!! I am ashamed of you brother!"

"I... I... Sorry Fred." George replied with a pout.

"Um... Excuse me, but... what exactly are you doing, you two?" Came a voice from behind. They turned, seeing Ron, Harry and Hermione watching them with varied degrees of amusement and caution.

"We have... been told that there is a horrible creature in the buildings. We are here to smoke it out."

"That's right! We shan't leave until it does!" George stated, cocky now that his favorite potion was firmly in his hands. The twins started laughing maniacally, making the dream team shrug and walk away.

"Wait! Don't you want to hear what it is?!" Fred called out, pouting as they kept walking. "I guess we alone are brave enough to face... her." They looked at each other, gravely.

"The dreaded Mary Sue."

Dun DUH Duhhhhh!

*********

Ginny was, frankly, getting irritated of being surrounded by well-meaning females. When one is trying to get over a crush the last thing they want to hear about is the crush from other people. No matter how mean they might talk of him, the fact is that they're still talking about him. It makes the arrogant, unworthy prat even more difficult to forget, and thus to get over.

And though Megan and Hermione both recognized this fact they were still having a hard time not cursing the name of Malfoy, because he had hurt their best friend. It's a vicious cycle. "I can't believe he was such an-" Then pause, remembering that Ginny was listening.

"I know! I-" Another awkward pause in the conversation. Finally it got to be too much for the redhead.

"Girls, I know that you love me... but I could really use some time alone. I think I'll go see if the pitch is available." And with that Ginny ran her hand through her short hair and walked out of the common room. The two friends sighed then went back to bad mouthing the blonde. Everyone was better off... other than Malfoy, of course. But since when has he mattered?

Ginny made it out to the pitch, her broom over her shoulder and the sun shining down on her. Thankful that she had the hour after lunch to herself yet again, she jumped on her broom and hit the sky with determination. There was one way to make Malfoy regret tossing her aside, and that was to wipe his face in the pitch at the game this afternoon.

"Oye!! GINNY!!! OYE!!" She glanced down, seeing two redheads waving wildly at her from the ground. With a slight grin she landed, curious as to why the twins were there at such a time. "How ya feeling, little sister? We heard about the bludger. Those things sting like a son of a-" Fred elbowed George in the stomach before he could complete.

"What he's saying is that you should have mentioned it Saturday night! We never heard anything about it till Ron dropped by after you had left. We figured we'd yell at you today, since we had to come to see the game, and you obviously weren't dead." *A/N: And the author backtracks rapidly to cover a gapping plothole, only to fall in, herself. ARRRRGGGHH!!*

"But it did make us question whether it affected your brain, or not when you saved Malfoy again..." He stopped, staring in shock at Ginny's hurt expression. "Wh-what? Now don't tell me I made you cry-"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright, guys. I just... Umm... Draco..."

"WE'LL KILL HIM!" It came in stereo, both redheads turning towards the castle at once.

"No! It's not like that... so... Anyways, what are you guys doing here so early? The game isn't until four."

"Oh! That!! We're hunting Mary Sues. Have you seen any?" The asked. _Thank Merlin they're easily distracted._

"Mary... Sue?"

"Yeah!"

The twins went on in great detail of the wickedness of Mary Sues, never even noticing as a certain blonde crept closer and closer as they talked. When he was standing right outside of cursing distance they looked up, then glanced at each other with a nod. "Well... We should get going, sis. We have a job to do, after all!" With that they left, shooting dangerous promises at the blonde with their eyes. He shrugged, running his hand through his hair in reply.

"We-Ginny?" Draco started out hesitantly, only to find a wand directly in his face.

"I thought I told you to never speak to me again."

"Bu-but..." He took a deep breath. "At least hear me out!" He demanded, some of his old arrogance coming through.

"Sod off, Malfoy." And with that the little redhead was gone. Once again Draco was left alone. Well, at least he thought. Then the twins (Fred and George) showed up, wrapping their arms around his shoulder in mock sympathy.

"Blew that one, didn't you?"

"Sod off, Weasleys."

"BWAHAHAHAHAAA!!"

***********

_I tried it her way, was even willing to go as far as to apologize, but noooo, she won't even listen. That's enough of playing Mr. Nice guy! It isn't as though I actually even got around to dumping her! She just Assumes... Well, she can take her assumptions and- _

_Da? _

_For all I care! It isn't as though she's the only female in- _

_Da? _

_There are plenty of attractive- _

_DA!!! WOULD YOU SHUT IT FOR A MOMENT? _

_What?!! I'm busy right now! _

_We was thinkin, are you doin this cuz you love mum, or are you doin this cuz you hate to loose? _

_Yeah, cuz if you is, then... we don't think we wanna help you no more. _

_I AM NOT in... that little no account Muggle loving... Turn me down, will she? _

_Then we was right. You have to do this wifout us from here out. We's sorry, but mum doesn't deserve that. _

_Wait! Don't... Fine then, desert me! I didn't need any redheaded brats running my love life in the first place! I don't need you! I don't need anyone!! I'm Draco Malfoy!! _

_G'bye pa. _

_Yeah, we wuv yous... _

_Sheesh, you two sure run away a lot. _

Draco looked around, once again finding himself somewhere that he hadn't remembered heading for, but this time he was at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, staring blankly at the guarding portrait.

"So? Are you going to say the password or not? It isn't as though I'm here for decoration you know!"

"Oh, right... Uh... Wolfsbane." The door swung open, revealing the cold green and silver room. He looked around at the almost empty room, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing there. One of the other Slytherins waved him towards their group, a slight smile on his face.

"Draco, man, you look like you've been beat with a broom. Tell us how the little Weasel's swing is." The males snickered, watching as irritation flared in the blonde's eyes.

"This has nothing to do whatsoever with Ginny Weasley! For all I care that irritating little wench doesn't even exist."

"Turned you down, flat, huh? Have you tried telling her that you love her? Girls buy into that line faster than candy!" The Slytherin said, earning a cross look and an elbow in the gut from the girl sitting next to him.

Draco blinked, ignoring all the fights that comment had started and slowly processing the thought through his brain. For a second he looked horrified, but a slight smile slowly crept in its place. Without saying a word he turned, heading for the nearest mirror.

"I... I... Uh... I love you." He tried, spitting the unfamiliar words out at his reflection.

"Why dear! I never knew! I am flattered, no doubt-" The mirror replied cheekily.

"Oh, sod it, I was practicing, you stupid git!"

"Now, now! That temper will never get you the girl, my dear. What you need is a little bit of Slytherin smoothness. Now try again, with feeling!"

Soon Malfoy was surrounded by other males, all shouting out tips, as he resolutely growled the words 'Love' and 'You' until he was down right sick of them. It was the most embarrassing moment of his life when Crabbe effectively showed him how to say the words. Millicent was stunned at being dragged into an impromptu 'Love Lesson' and soon all the Slytherin couples were snogging on the couches as Draco continued to practice. If Crabbe could do it, Draco Malfoy should no doubt be able to master it! No girl turned down Draco Malfoy! She would be his... Until he tired of her.

Or at least one would think....

*************

"Admit it, girlie girl! You're the self-imposition of the writer!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about... but you guys are starting to scare me." Megan backed up against the wall, glancing back and forth from the two redheads. "I'm... just another fifth year."

"Then why did you get good grades? And why does Snape tolerate you, and HOW DID YOU GET THE GUY?"

"Umm... I... study?" She asked hesitantly. Fred scowled, but George looked thoughtful.

"You know, she does have a point there... I think we-"

"Hush it, George, she still hasn't explained how she got the guy."

"Umm... I thought... you know, if I was a Mary Sue... I would have ended up with Charlie Weasley... Cuz, well..."

"CHARLIE?! BWAHAHAHAHAA!! That proves she isn't a Mary Sue!! No author in her right mind would go after our big brother when she could have one of us!!" The twins grinned, happy in the knowledge that she was no Mary Sue, seeing as she obviously had no idea what the author was thinking, and went on with their search.

"Umm... Who said anything about being in her right mind?"

*A/N: (COUGH!)*

************


	12. Had To Fall

Ginger Chap 12

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Well, chapter twelve minna, one more and an epilogue to go. Clio, thanks for pointing that out, I knew that, but never even thought of it when I was writing^_^ Too bad, too, it would have made a funny fic. And for all those that asked a Mary Sue is an original character that is basically perfect. It's where the author places themselves in the fic, and wind up killing off Voldermort where even Dumbledore fails. You know, the annoying new character that winds up with Harry or Ron or some other main character, and in HP fics there's always the case of Harry's long lost sister. That's a Mary Sue. Well, read, enjoy, and leave your comments at the door^_^

**Chapter 12: Had To Fall **

Four o'clock came quickly, to the thanks of many girls running away from the 'Mary Sue' test. The twins looked strangely pleased with themselves, though, earning disgusted looks from many of the males in the area. Snape looked slightly pale at the thought of one of those creatures being in his school, but dismissed the rumors with a scowl.

"The closest thing to a _Mary Sue_ in this school is that rotten Potter. I would have noticed long before now if something so dangerous were in the area." He scowled, walking away without even saying 'Excuse me' to the Slytherin brave enough to ask him what he thought.

That didn't matter though, since the entire group of girls in the area breathed a sigh of relief, and the guys looked slightly disappointed.

"Man! I heard those Mary Sues snogged lots of guys!"

"Yeah... too bad our author sucks."

"Yeah."

AHEM!! And then the Quidditch game began.

"Maybe we should go over to another fic! There might be-"

I SAID QUIDDITCH GAME! Now, where was I? Oh yes, Quidditch game. All right, you get the joke. So anyways, the game started around the time the sun was lowering slightly in the west, a few fluffy clouds floating easily in the darkening sky. The Creevey boys happily called out the names of the Gryffindor teams as they came on the pitch.

"And last, yet definitely not least, the attractive, quick-witted Chaser, GIN-NNY WEASLEY!!" Colin drawled out, smirking at the loud catcalls and hollering male replies. He couldn't help but notice the savage look that came over the face of the person that came out next.

"Slytherin Seeker, and team captain, DRACO MALFOY!!" Colin couldn't help himself, so he grabbed the mic from his brother once again. "And looking mighty irritable by the looks of it. Perhaps... Jealous? Rumors are he and Miss Weasley had a slight-"

"Mr. Creevey! Please restrain yourself!"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." 

The rest of the introductions went pretty smoothly, considering the general hatred for Slytherins. This time there was only two hexes that made it through the stands barrier, last game there had been four. Thankfully they weren't serious, and were cleared up quickly, allowing the team captains to shake hands.

"Try not to get yourself killed, Potter, the dark lord needs you a little longer."

"Sod off, Malfoy. You're just jealous 'cuz Gryffindor has all the hot girls."

And they mounted their brooms, Hooch releasing the balls into the air. Draco turned, nodding towards the Gryffindor beaters with a vicious smirk. Then left them to Crabbe and Goyle. The thought alone would make a strong man pale, and Finnigan and Thomas tug on their ties.

A flash of red caught his eyes as he ascended in order to find the snitch. There was the little Weasley girl, obviously going to great measures to stay as far away from him as she could and still play. He shook his head, turning away and focusing on his one goal in life, catching the snitch before Potter.

"AND FINNIGAN IS KNOCKED OUT!! That was a dirty, no good-"

"Dennis!!"

"Low down Slytherins couldn't-"

"Colin!!"

"Umm... Foul for the Gryffindors thanks to that-"

"And Ginny Weasley scores!!! This girl is a wonderful Quidditch player and recently sing-"

"This is not the dating game, Colin. Leave setting up friends till after the game."

"Yes, Professor."

"SCORE!! Slytherins, no doubt thanks to cheat-"

"Ahem."

"What's this? It seems Potter has seen the snitch! He's heading straight for the ground!! Oye! Could it be? Malfoy is directly on his tail! Yes! It's a feint! Darn... seems Malfoy recovered in time. Ah... Yes, Professor." Colin cringed, seeing the pinched look on the professor's face. "What's this? It seems that Malfoy has seen something! He's heading straight for Ginny Weasley! Could it be? Yes! There's the gold- He's- WAIT!! MALFOY IS DOWN!! MALFOY IS DOWN BY A BLUDGER!! AND POTTER HAS THE SNITCH!! GAME OVER!! GRYFFINDOR WINS!!"

Ginny floated in midair, heedless to the shouts of triumph from her teammates, merely searching the grounds for sight of a single blonde head. With a gasp she dropped down, shoving through the crowds surrounding him and dropping down beside the unconscious male.

"Is... Is he hurt too bad?" She asked hesitantly, heedless of the cautious, almost savage looks on the Slytherins faces. Madam Hooch, who had shown up even before the Creeveys had noticed, smiled slightly.

"He'll survive. We just need to take him to the hospital wing to be patched up." With a flick of her wand the flight teacher had the blonde floating behind her through the air. Ginny trailed behind, as the Slytherins walked away to mourn yet another lost game against the Gryffindors.

*************

It was dark, grim, and the coppery smell of blood scorched his nostrils. He stood in what seemed to be an abandoned church of old, it's stone walls reaching through the air, as though grasping for heaven. Large, forbidding statues glared down at him, as though silently scolding him for what he couldn't even remember.

He glanced down at himself, seeing his wand held firmly in his left hand, blood flowing steadily from his palm, dripping down his arm in a tragic, steady stream. His robes were pitch black, hanging low over his hands and covering half of his face. He shuddered, frightened, but unable to stop himself from pulling back his left sleeve. Just as he had feared, a black snake sat there, smirking at him with knowing eyes. There was no sign of Vodka, none at all, as though he had never existed.

He looked up once again, staring blindly into the void ahead of him, slowly focusing on two small faces. "Anthony... Antonia..."

They shimmered, as though ghosts, or mere specters of his imagination. He stepped forward, reaching out unconsciously as though to grasp them. "Anthony... Why... are you in such a place?"

"We... just wanted to say... goodbye, father." Anthony stated, reaching up with silent tears as his hand drifted unsubstantially over his father's cheek. "We... guess you had to make your own decision."

Antonia shuddered slightly, the light flowing through her body in an eerie manner as crystal drops of tears flowed silently down her face. "We... We're sorry for-for wasting your time, Da-Father." The twins' forms began to shudder, slowly loosing shape and color as they disappeared.

"No... No... NOOO DAMMIT!! NOOO!!! It wasn't supposed to end this way..." He dropped down, staring blindly at his blood covered hands, slowly noticing where the blood came from. There, directly in front of him lay a silent, motionless Ginny Weasley. Her large brown eyes stared blankly into a future that would never be, her skin pale, cold, lifeless. And her lifeblood coated his hands.

_It wasn't supposed to end this way... _

Draco jerked awake.

*************

She lay like a blurry, two-headed angel, her bright red hair catching his eye first thing. Her eyes were gently closed, her mouth slightly opened, and she was drooling on his bed. She seemed to have fallen sideways from her chair, so her body was on the chair but her head was resting on the side of his bed. His heart was still shoving it's way against his chest as though trying to break free, and his head felt as though an ogre had been using it for clubbing practice.

He groaned slightly, bringing his arm wearily to his forehead, it felt stiff, as though it had been healed over night. A trace of wetness met his fingers. He pulled his hand away, putting it in front of him, so he could try to focus on what seemed to be double. Draco closed one eye, finally figuring out why there seemed to be twin Ginnys. He wasn't very surprised to see blood on his hand, after all, that's what his dream had been full of, but he was grateful that this time it appeared to be his own, rather than...

"D-Draco? Are you finally awake?" Ginny asked, sleepiness making her voice husky. "I was worried-" She stopped, bringing her hand to her lips as though she had uttered the unspeakable. "I mean, since you were hurt it could have meant a foul-"

He simply looked at her, his head too much for him to make a smart aleck comment, much less take in everything she was and wasn't saying. "I... I guess I should go, huh? It isn't as though you would want a 'lousy mud-blooded redhead' seeing you vulnerable. I'll just... leave you alone from here on. So you can become a death-"

"I'm not going to be a death eater." He cut her off. Draco sighed, giving into the urge to close his eyes against the harsh light of day. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh... all night. But I've got-"

"No..." He grunted, folding arm over his eyes to take care of the light still blinding him through his eyelids. "Stay."

Ginny nodded, dropping back into her chair and unconsciously reaching for his free hand. She stopped, about to pull away again, when his fingers lightly curled around her own. And she stayed that way, until he woke again. Of course, she fell asleep in the mean time, but hey, it's the thought that counts, right?

***********

Now that his decision had been made he was hesitant to go through with it. No doubt, choosing to join the good side was something that most parents approved of, even expected from their children, but Draco was no ordinary boy, nor were his parents exactly... approving of good. Well, his mother had been... once upon a time, but those days were long gone, leaving a cold, soulless shell where his mother had once stood. It rather sucked, if you asked him.

He took his time, after leaving the hospital room, and the small Weasley still sleeping, heading slowly for Dumbledore's office. Draco leaned against the wall beside the large Gargoyle, panting slightly, because he still hadn't recovered completely. A few seconds later he gasped out the password he had been given a few days earlier, "Ringpop."

Dumbledore was an odd one, all right. Draco smirked slightly, glad that his perfect face hadn't been hurt by the bludger, and that his smirk was in fine condition. He made his way towards where the Headmaster sat, waiting with a slight smile.

"I see you have recovered nicely, Mr. Malfoy, but perhaps staying a while longer in the hospital room-"

"No, I... Needed to do this before I- Well, I... IwannahelpyoufightVoldermort." He sat, waiting for the laugh he knew would come, but only felt a hand clasp lightly over his shoulder. Draco glimpsed up, shocked to see Snape looking down at him in what almost seemed to be approval.

"You are gratefully welcome, young Draco. We would that we had more of your type." Dumbledore stated simply, waving for Snape to take over. "Severus will be able to inform you of what we need from you. If there is anything that you might need help with, please, ask."

"Uh... There is one thing..."

"Yes, yes, the Weasley girl will be taken care of. You needn't worry."

"T-thanks."

***************

Ginny blinked, reaching up to rub the sleep out of her eyes and staring in wonder at the person in front of her.

"It took you long enough, Weasley. One would almost think it were you knocked out rather than me." Her mouth moved slightly, her eyes focusing slowly. "I never did tell you what those annoying dreams were about, did I?"

She shook her head silently as he dropped down beside her on the hospital bed. He smirked. "Well, they usually start out with superglue..." He told her as little as possible, never even mentioning the fact that he and she were married, merely saying that two children had changed his view on things, and that if she didn't mind...

"Well... I thought..."

"Alright Draco... I guess I can put up with you on a regular basis. It's just your luck that I'm of a forgiving nature." She was teasing him, because for once she could actually see his heart in his eyes, and she had seen that vulnerable look every morning in the mirror for far too long.

"What? Who said anything about you putting up with me? I think it's the other way around! But that wasn't what I was going to ask. You see, I know how desperately you're in love with me, and I didn't want you to be-"

"Wait just one second Malfoy! Who said anything about being desperate?"

"Would you just shut it for a moment? I'm trying to tell you that we can't-"

"You've already turned me down once! I don't need to be told a-"

Draco scowled, giving up on explaining and dropping a kiss on her lips. "There, what I was trying to say before being so rudely interrupted was that we can't be seen in public. I have to keep my Father from finding out, since I have-"

Someone cleared their throat and the pair found themselves staring up at the furious face of Ron, with Hermione and Harry right behind him.

"You what, Malfoy? Have to keep in You-know-who's good graces? Have to wait until the most prosperous time to use my little sister to get to us? TELL ME!"

"As if I would tell a blabber mouth prat like you, Weasley! It isn't as though you would believe me even if I did." He stood, turning to leave but something tugged on the back of his robes.

"Draco?" He heard Ginny ask, but he shrugged away, heading for the door. He had been through enough already, the last thing he wanted was to deal with Ron Weasley.

"Bloody hell, Ron! Do you have to work at it or you naturally an arse?" Ginny asked, heading after the retreating blonde.

"Me?!! He's the one playing with your emotions! I had thought better of you, little sister! But to fall for a death eater!"

Draco turned, rage in his silver eyes. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. A DEATH EATER!"

A soft, yet commanding voice cut in, making them all turn towards the Headmaster that they hadn't noticed was there. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy is not, nor will he ever be, a Death Eater. Just today he has asked how he might assist us in the war. I would hope that you, of all people would understand how hard a decision this was for him." With a slight smile, Dumbledore turned. "Perhaps not, since he will have to defy his family as well as Voldermort." _That was Draco's gift, after all, given to him by his mother. That inner strength has kept him sane for longer than even he realizes._ Dumbledore thought to himself.

Ron gulped, trying to take in this, and the fact his little sister had just thrown herself at his nemesis, and was now hugging him tightly. The only thing that saved him from making a complete arse of himself was the look on Malfoy's face. It was the same look he had woken up with for the last few days, after finally telling Hermione of his feelings.

_Blimey... Malfoy's in... Love! _ He glanced over at Hermione, who smiled, tucking her arm in his and leading him towards the door. _There is more in heaven and earth than you know, my friend. Much more... _

*****************


	13. Insert Title Here

Ginger Chap 13

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Oye minna, I'm soooo glad this thing is almost over. I know you might not be, but trust me, it's a good thing. Over 200 reviews... Man, I love you guys! Thank you^_^ May your life be as bright as you wish it to be! Live long and Prosper! And remember... ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! Heh, the story has rotted mine brain...

**Chapter 13: Insert Title Here **

What is the difference between love and possession? What is the difference between using and loving? Perhaps the more enlightened understand these things from the beginning, but Draco Malfoy had to learn for himself, painfully and slowly. Thankfully Ginny was never made aware of his inner struggles through the next year.

Because he had to keep in his father's good graces to spy on Voldermort, Draco and Ginny had to pretend there was nothing between them anymore. They lived from letter to letter, never showing anything more than a long forgotten attraction to the observing public. Draco took to playing spy like a duck to water, his Slytherin cunning allowing his father to not suspect a thing. The only thing that almost ruined it was when his father noticed Vodka when Draco was home at Christmas.

"What... is that?" Lucius asked, one of his eyes developing a twitch. He had seen the smaller muggle-loving children wearing something like it, but this was much more developed.

"I... I stole it from one of the Gryffindors." Draco stated. Lucius nodded, anything that might piss off a Gryffindor was good enough for him. Besides, Draco had taken such an uncharacteristic interest in his work with Voldermort that he was certain his son would be joining his side. 

It was hard, but everyone understood their roles, even enjoying them in the case of the eternally feuding Ron and Draco. Harry was less able to pretend that he still hated the blonde, but was easily shown to dislike his attitude, which was good enough.

By the end of Draco's seventh year, and Ginny's sixth, the war was over, Voldermort defeated soundly, even believed to be dead, and Lucius Malfoy sent to Azkaban. Narcissa was released from the imperious curse that had been placed on her, and sent to counseling at St. Mungos.

Draco took a job coaching a local Quidditch team, every once in a while helping the Ministry deal with some of the remaining Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione married a few months after graduation, Ron taking a job with his older brothers, Hermione becoming a reporter for the Daily Prophet, soon rising to the rank of Editor.

And Draco waited patiently for a small redhead. Well... as patiently as the arrogant blonde was known to be. He spent many a weekend down at Hogsmeade, growing strangely fond of the twins as long as they let him in on the pranks. His favorite thing was when Ron was working over the weekend.

Thanks to Draco's persisting arrogance they often broke out in all out brawls winding all three redheads and the blonde in trouble with Mrs. Weasley, who clucked over them even as she was cuffing their ears. And the males would sit there, grinning as Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasly bemoaned their childish behavior.

Harry was there as well, having taken a job coaching the team that played Draco's on a regular basis. In fact, one might even say the competition was the only reason the two hadn't taken bigger jobs with more famous teams, that and they each had a reason to want to stay close. Draco had Ginny, Harry had the entire Weasley clan. It was strange, no doubt, for Harry to find himself working side by side with Malfoy on cases for the Ministry, but both handled it strangely well.

Harry stayed out of most of the weekend brawls though, claiming that he had enough of that when he was a kid. Personally Draco wondered if he had taken up collecting bets on who would win, and was secretly making millions on every black eye received. Of course, that was what he did on the rare occasions he had avoided being dragged in.

What Draco really loved was the ability to be blatant over the fact that Ginny Weasley belonged to him, he had the male students at Hogwarts terrified of even thinking about the little redhead as anything other than a friend. Of course, the twins, after getting used to the fact Draco was around for good, were more than willing to help. Many Hufflepuffs had begun running in horror at the sight of Ginny, and the Ravenclaw males tended to have their respective girlfriends on hand at any moment.

It wasn't enough though, not for Draco.

"I'm thinking about taking that job as Snape's assistant for the year." He stated, wrapping his arms around the little redhead's waist.

"So you can glower at any male within twenty meters of me? I think not." She growled, shoving her palm against his chest. "I swear! You're worse than the twins! Do you know that one of the Hufflepuffs faints every time he see me?" She slipped out her wand, making him release his grasp quickly.

"Now, now, Weasley! He was-"

"I don't care what he was doing! It's what my boyfriend was doing with my brother's not yet released hexing quills that I want to know about!"

"Now, Ginny! You don't really want to-"

"I do believe she does, mate."

"Aye, she has the bloodlust in her eyes! Haven't seen that since year before last!!" He looked up to see Fred and George smirking at him as though he were their personal entertainment.

"And you're just as responsible as he is!!!" She snarled, waving her wand wildly. The three males looked at each other, dawning horror mirrored in their faces.

"I shouldn't have taught her those hexes last month..." Draco panted as he and the twins raced out the door and down the street.

"Are you kidding? We had her at seventh level hexing her first year of school." George stated, only slightly less winded. "You just topped it with last month. She's now on par with the Ministry's best."

"Yeah... She's perfect, isn't she?"

"You know it."

"GET BACK HERE AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE MEN!!"

"Bloody hell I'm glad she can't apparate yet." They grinned, and disappeared.

"This isn't the end of it!! You cowards!!" Ginny stomped her foot, a slight grin twitching at the side of her mouth. It was great to have family.

************

Her pale, yet beautiful face had begun to fill out, the pinched look slowly lifting, and the tremor in her hands had calmed. She was his mother once again, after so many years. It wasn't easy though, she still jerked at loud sounds and her thoughts tended to stray more than they should, but the emptiness was no longer in her eyes.

"Mother."

"Please, Draco... I've never liked the way you say that word..." He flinched, as though being slapped, uncertain of where he stood even now. Her hand dropped on his, tightening as she gave him a deliberate smile. "Could you... Call me mum, instead?"

Draco smiled slowly, wrapping his fingers around hers. Narcissa took a deep breath, intent on telling all. "My baby boy, you have no idea how many times I wished that I might see that smile. You've grown so much in these last few years..."

"I..."

"No, there's something that I've wanted to tell you from the first. All I ever wished for was your happiness, and it was killing me inside, knowing... knowing that as long as you tried to please your father you never would be happy. I just wish it had been me to change that, but I'm so proud of you for doing it for yourself."

"There's a... girl, a woman, actually. I was hoping you and she might-" He stopped, worrying over the fact he was about to introduce this delicate creature into a den of wild Weasleys, but needing her approval, none the less.

"I would love any girl that was brave enough to stand up to you, Dear. It takes strength to deal with a Malfoy." Her eyes were starting to sparkle, her feeling of self-worth leaping at the thought of her son caring what she thought.

"Fa-" He started out, Narcissa waved her hand, her eyes flashing with unaccustomed rage.

"No, don't even mention that man! You are not your father Draco, no matter how much you tried to be as a child. You will never be him, _never_. Not as long as I have breath in my body!" She vowed. "Now, take me to this brave child, I wish to get to know my future daughter in law."

Draco couldn't help himself, he started to grin as his mother patted her hair and motioned arrogantly for him to get the door. "Tut tut! We haven't all day, my boy! We have places to be! People to see!"

There was a... queen like grace to his mother, and for a second Draco could even envision her stating 'Off with his head!' without a second thought. She would no doubt deal well with the Weasleys, after becoming accustomed, of course. And when the twins came along...

"Dear boy, are you going senile on me already? I haven't the time for lollygaggers! I very well might leave you here!"

"Coming mother!"

"Draco!!"

"Er... Coming, Mum!!"

***********

Mrs Weasley and his mother were cautious at first, not sure after hearing of so many feuds if there might be hard feelings, but Molly was never one to hold a grudge for too long, as long as it wasn't that no good Lucius Malfoy. She figured that anyone who could raise a child that grew up to be as decent as Draco was now, wasn't that bad in her book. 

Yes, Draco was a bit stuffy and condescending at times, but that was just his way of expressing himself. He was getting better, and her daughter was much too smart to fall for good looks alone. And my, did the boy have those!

Soon the two women were sitting cozily in the burrow's kitchen having a spot of tea and telling embarrassing stories of their respective children. George and Fred took advantage of the situation, listening intently to every word that came from Mrs. Malfoy's lips, even jotting down notes for future reference.

When Ginny got there, having gotten permission for a weekend visit, she was slightly stunned to find herself being hugged by a tall, imposing blonde. But it wasn't Draco.

"You must be the one who made my Draco smile!" The blonde stated, hugging so tightly that Ginny couldn't breathe for a moment. Narcissa pulled back, smiling down at her, a slight tear falling from one eye. "You have my eternal gratitude, my child. So has the date been set?"

"Uh... I... er..."

"Mum!! She still hasn't graduated from Hogwarts!" Draco stated, blushing furiously.

"Oh! I see, the prat just wants to toy with our little sister's emotions! Lead her down the flowered path, so to say!" Fred and George turned, hitting their fists into the opposite hand in a threatening manner.

"No! I mean- I Just-" He started backing up, his hands in front of him. "What I was trying to say-"

"Is that we were thinking some time next spring." Ginny jumped in, not wanting her future mother in law's first visit to be graced with a Weasley brawl. The entire room turned to her with mouths wide open, well, other than Narcissa, who looked distinctly smug.

Draco closed his mouth, grabbing Ginny by the arm and pulling her out of hearing distance. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you're still really young and-"

"I love you Draco, arrogant prat that you are, and you love me. I don't see why we should wait. Besides, I already have a job as a designer for the twins lined up, so I'm set as far as career goes. In fact, I'm famous already, thanks to the tattoos."

"But... I don't want to force you into something you're not sure-"

"What happened to the Draco I know? You're sounding almost like a... Hufflepuff!"

Draco glared down at her laughing face. "Fine! But you're the one who gets the blame for the twins." She blinked, completely lost. _Whoops, shouldn't have mentioned that... Need a diversion... Oh... right! _ He leaned over, gently placing his lips on her and proceeded to snog her senseless. At least until the wolf whistles started up. The looked up to find themselves surrounded by laughing (And in Ron's case, slightly green) family members.

"Ginny? Will you marry me?" Draco asked, a little bit late, if you ask the author.

"Took you long enough, Malfoy." She stated with a shy smile.

"WHOOHOO!!" The twins yelled, and the day was made perfect.

************

"You've never said it, you know."

"Said what?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about!"

"Oh, right... I..." He choked, a long forgotten mirror jumping to his mind. "I... BWAHAHAHAA... I... WAHAHAHAAA!!! I... Do Love... BWAHAHAHAA!!! You, Ginger."

"What are you laughing about? I see nothing funny about-"

"Nothing, Love, just remembering my poor, neglected mirror." He stated with a snicker.

"DRACO!!" She shouted, pulling out her wand with a hidden smirk. "That's it! Your mirror has to die! I can't believe you told a mirror that before you told me!"

"Now, Weasley! I was merely... practicing! Yeah!!"

"Draco... if you love yourself so much I suggest you... run!"

**************

(Three years later)

"Do you think he'll faint?"

"Bet ten galleon's he tosses before he faints."

"You're on."

"Really guys! This is no joking matter! Besides, last time he merely started working on his will in the corner."

"Aye, but this time there's two of 'em."

"True... Who would have thought twins would be so popular this year?" Narcissa, with a two-year-old Erick in her lap, looked over at Ron and Hermione and the twins with a gentle smile. "But they are awfully sweet, aren't they?"

"Sweet, hah!"

"Don't mind him, the girls were up all night with a little temperature. They're starting to teethe, and Mr. Dad over here couldn't leave them alone." Hermione looked up with a gentle smile at her grouchy redheaded husband.

The bets on what Draco would do were cleared up a few moments later when the medic came out with a smile. "One of each!" BANG! Draco hit the floor in a faint.

"Pay up, Charlie."

"Aye, Bill, who woulda though the iceman would turn into such a whimp?"

"You're just peeved cuz you lost." Fred and George stated calmly, hugging their respective wives to themselves and wondering whom to prank next. They had already racked in the cash for what sex the children would be. (Draco had given them a hint, for a small percentage.)

(A few minutes later)

"We are not naming MY children Georgette and Fredrick Jr!"

"Well, then why don't you come up with names, Mr. Bigshot 'DRACO'!"

"I like my name, thank you very much! But... Why don't we name them... Anthony and Antonia?"

"Huh... I like it."

_So did they..._ Draco thought, old memories teasing the back of his mind.

***********

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were waiting for them to talk." Came the voice from the door. Draco looked up from the two small cradles, a slight snicker on his lips.

"I wouldn't be that surprised, really."

Ginny walked up to him, wrapping a casual arm around his waist and looking down with the same wonder as his. She had allowed her hair to grow again, and it was brushing past her shoulders.

"You once told me of two redheaded children that changed your life."

"Did I?" He smirked, turning away from the cribs and leading her towards the door. "I must have been dreaming." As they walked though the door he had a thought. "Hey, Ginger? Do you think you could put two more dragons like Vodka together? I think they'd really get a kick out of having one when they get older. I bet Erick wouldn't mind one either."

"Why, Draco! So you did like my gift all those years ago!"

"Are you kidding me? That little guy kept me sane my sixth year. Obviously you weren't helping him with that."

"Oh, you deserved everything I put you through and more. You really were a prat."

"Oh, I feel loved."

"You should."

***********

Two pairs of silver eyes blinked up at the ceiling, then dropped down slowly, they had much to plan for the time they could walk, their big brother Erick needed some grounding in reality.

And next chapter we shall be right back at the beginning... And the end.

**********


	14. Epilogue

Ginger Epilogue

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance/humor

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley,

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Draco keeps having these dreams, and they're throwing off his bad boy groove. But they aren't scary... Cept for him, that is. D/G

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hey, last chappy here, please enjoy, and a little note at the end. Ja, mina-san. 

**Chapter 14: Epilogue **

Eight years passed, and yet another Malfoy child was born. Her name given to her by her older sister, who calmly stated, "Her name is Summer, cuz Summer's my fa'vritist thing in the whole world!"

Not more than a year later Summer was as much a mischievous prankster as her older siblings. Erick was bad, but not as egotistical as one might think the Malfoy protégé would be, since his younger siblings felt it their duty to keep him from being overbearing. Draco had mellowed through the years, though he was still quick with a sarcastic comment and enjoyed irritating his brother-in-laws, especially Ron, who had calmed as well, not that he would admit it.

He had almost completely forgotten about his dreams from long ago, until one day something happened to bring it all rushing back.

"Ginger!! Ginger! Where's the green stuff?? You know? The twins did it again, and Erick's stuck on the roof." The tall, lanky blonde walked into the room, a slight scowl on his handsome face. "Why did we have twins again?" _And why does this feel so familiar? _

"Now, Draco honey, I already told you they run in my family!" Ginny Weasley-Malfoy replied calmly, spooning some of the baby food to the giggling blonde in front of her. _I knew you would say that... _

"Yeah, but you never told me why we KEPT them." As if on cue two identical faces looked around the corner with a familiar scowl.

"We heard that dad! And we don't 'preciate it." The little strawberry blonde girl stated.

"Yeah, you coulda gotten rid of Anton'a but I'm much too important!" Anthony stated, gaining a glare from his twin sister. Ginny glared at her now smirking husband and son.

"He does have a point, you know..." Draco stated, ruffling his daughters hair to say he was teasing. _It was a dream... I had thought. _

"And is Erick still on the roof?" Ginny asked. The twins and Draco sported the exact same look of _Oh... I thought I had forgotten something..._

"But Maa! He deserved it! He wouldn't let Anton'a ride his Nimbus 4000 and he knew dad said she could! It wasn't like we killed him or nothin, just a prac'tical joke!"

"Now I know how my mother felt. Draco the green stuff is in the junk drawer, and make sure that he doesn't ruin another pair of pants. We all know how well that glue potion the twins came up with works." _I've seen all of this, all of them, so long ago... Why now? _

Summer, the small blonde in the high chair, squealed happily, tossing her baby food at her parents who had forgotten her. Draco couldn't even bring himself to complain of his new robes smelling of liver and onions, not when she turned those big brown eyes up at him and cooed her favorite word. "Qwidditch!"

"Summer! Not until you're older! Like... two." Ginny stated calmly, a slight smile playing over her mouth. Draco thought it best not to mention the miniature broom he had put away the day she was born. He turned back to the twins instead.

"Why do you care whether you can ride his broom? You both have perfectly good Firebolt 400's!" They frowned, as though he knew nothing. _They are the same age now as they were then. Can it be? Is there some sort of connection? _

"But his is s'posed to go faster, and it shoots those cool flames from the tail when you go _reallllly_ fast!" Antonia explained, as though it were the only thing that mattered.

"I should have known. Well, come on, we have to go save your older brother again. I'm sure we'll hear of this one for days." The parent figures grinned at each other, neither mentioning that Erick was a duplicate of Draco in his younger days. They would leave that to their children to find out when they reached Hogwarts. _She's even prettier now than she was then. _

"Oh, Draco? Be sure to clean the boys up, the family is coming for a visit." She grinned at him. "Charlie even said he had those leather pants you were so interested in, and he would trade you for your new broom."

"Well... I'll think about it." Draco replied, flushing slightly at the look on her face.

"Oh, and Draco? I love you!" _Those are the words that started everything... and she never even knew... _

"I love you too, Ginger, mine." _You'll never know how much_.

************

"Anton'a! Anton'a! I have sumthin to show you!"

"Wha' is it, Anton'y? You know we're not s'posed to be in Da's private stuff!"

"But there's this real old bowl thing! It's real shiny! And there's pic'tres in there!"

"Wow! I wanna see!!" The two small children crowded around a long forgotten pensieve, their small hands grasping the sides. "Tha's Da! But... he looks more like Erick than himself."

"Yeah! And if you think hard enough you can even hear him thinkin to 'imself! See! You just haveta hold on to the side!"

"Wow!! I can hear it!"

"Why's he seem so... sad? Wait! Where's Mum? He said they was in school togever."

************

"Draco! The twins are-" Ginny stopped, deciding that showing was easier than telling and grabbed her husband by the arm.

Draco tried not to laugh, thinking she was being silly, but then he looked up, seeing the twins staring into something he had put behind him a long time ago. _So, that's how it all happened. _

With a slight smile he tucked his arm around his wife. "Leave them, they have a job to do." They would be found in this position often for the next few weeks, Ginny even going so far as to call Narcissa and her mother to try and figure out what was happening.

Narcissa took one look at her Son's face, shook her head with a smile, and told Ginny not to worry any more. Molly wasn't even worried enough to come by, merely telling Ginny that twins were like that some times. There was often a strange sort of bond between the children, and those that they felt close connections with. What she failed to mention was that in some cases the bond surpassed even time itself.

Something told Draco that the two older women knew even more than he did, since the twins were often found regaling them with stories that stopped abruptly when he entered the room. He didn't mind though, he had a good idea what they were up to, and he was more than willing to let them take their time. He just wished that Ginny would quit trying to distract them. The younger Draco needed all the help he could get, even if it were from a pair of eight year olds.

_Thank you, my children, thank you for so much more than you'll ever know._ He turned, whistling a little song to himself and the dancing dragon on his arm. 

_ Always look on the bright side of life! _

_Do do! Dododododododoo!! _

_Always look on the bright side of life!_

_************** _

**A/N: And this is where I say farewell, my friends. I'm retiring from the D/G fic area for the time being, I hope you've enjoyed my last hoorah. May your day be as bright as you wish it, your future clear. And always remember, Life may be absurd, and deaths the final word, but always look on the bright side of life. Peace, love, and jelly beans. **ICE QUEEN****


End file.
